From Fiction to Reality
by Alzu
Summary: What happens when a girl from reality gets stuck in a world everyone knows as fiction. To make matters even worse, she just can't keep her hands to herself when it comes to things that don't belong to her. What happens when that lands her into trouble?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was just a normal, boring, day. Here I was sitting in front of the TV screen, remote in hand, nothing better to do. Yep, that was my life, boring. I suppose it's what you'd call the almost perfect life. Place to live, awesome entertainment, easy job, significant other. The only thing missing was excitement.

A sudden burst at the door and drunken voices filled the small living room of my quaint house. I quickly made myself scarce before any of them noticed; luckily I escaped into the extra bedroom, locking the door. I simply stood there listening to them as they talked crap about me. Lovely isn't it, when your significant other brings home his friends and only has bad things to say.

"Dude why you... how do you deal with all these cats?" One of them complained.

"Where's is that fox? You should tell her to give us a show." Another said drunkenly.

I scowled at this, they always asked for this. I turned and started gathering some things from the room, phone charger, my bag full of essentials, and a jacket. I was usually prepared for these nights. I hated this; I remembered I was a dumbass for trusting them in this state they were in… Yeah, bad idea. I ended up leaving after they had come up with the idea of trying to play strip poker with them.

Well now you see why it's almost perfect. I have the home I want, just not the significant other I want… I don't even think I could call him that anymore, I barely know him anymore. We never really talk; our dates usually consist of driving him to work or going grocery shopping. Sad really.

I walked myself to the bus station and waited for the next bus. Then a ringing came from my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey wer ah you-you lil minx you" They slurred there words into each other, it was almost hard to understand them.

"Out for the night." I didn't want to say where I was going.

"Again? Your never home anymore, I never see you." He complained in his drunken state. I rolled my eyes, _yeah well I never see the real you anymore._

"I know but I've told you I don't like it when you drink. You're… Your just not you anymore-"

"You're such a bitch you know that!" He started going off on me. I sighed inwardly, of course this would happen. I stayed on the phone listening to him tell me off, saying nothing in return.

I put the phone on mute when I saw the bus coming; still listening I paid the 35 cents bus fare and went all the way to the back. When he finally stopped ranting I unmated it and spoke to him once more.

"I'm sorry babe but I gotta go. I love you, call me in a bit okay?" I didn't really want him to call later, knowing he'd still be drinking but if I didn't tell him to he'd go off again.

There was a mumbling and then he hung up. I sighed; he wasn't going to be approachable tomorrow. I took out the journal from my bag and opened it to the next available page and started to write in it.

_Frost Fall 28th 2012_

_It's been quite a handful dealing with recent events; they've seemed to have only gotten worse…. What am I to do? I could always leave as I have been preparing for but that would mean leaving forever… I suppose I do what I must at this point._

_Alesha Lula_

I then sent a text to my dearest friend.

_Can you get my stuff from the house? It's all where I've explained it to you. I'll meet you tomorrow afternoon at the Mcky D's by West Mesa. _

_-Alley_

I got off at my bus stop and went down the road to my mom's old house. No one lived there so the house was completely empty. It had been empty for 3 months now. I used the key and came in and quickly put in the alarm code so the alarm wouldn't go off. It's sad how easy they were these days, before I'd simply stop the circuit but after seeing what the code was last week when I watched them punch it in. It was much more convenient.

I quickly went to my old room and placed my bag on the floor and took out my Journal again and began to read the first few entries. I smiled at the photos on the side and little notes on the side.

_Hey fool! When I become rich and famous I will buy love for you…. Literally. I will hunt him down and buy him just for you ok? Ok._

_-Love Squirral_

I looked at the date on it… 1st of Sun's Height, barely 3 months ago? I questioned it a moment but remembered that she had written that when I had first moved out.

I took out a set of extra clothes, a small hand towel, and a small black box of things from my bag. Inside the box contained travel sized toiletries and a small makeup kit. I went to the bathroom with the things and tried to see if the water worked. Of course no such luck. I Left the things in the bathroom and went back to my bag and pulled out a small meter and lever and went to the back yard, placing these things in the gages outside that were meant to control the electricity and water. I then smiled to myself, taking them was a great use after all.

I made my way back to the bathroom and turned on the shower with much more success this time. I took out the shampoo and conditioner bottle, a bar of soap, and my toothpaste and toothbrush and went into the shower. The hot water helped with clearing my mind.

After the shower I changed into the spare clothes. I looked into the mirror and began to put my makeup on. There wasn't much, simply eye shadow and eyeliner. I liked it simple. It was fast and easy. Afterwards I put everything back into the small black box and made my way back to the old room.

I put everything back in its place and began to count my cash. I had been saving up for a long while now, getting ready for this kind of predicament. Well not exactly. It was more for two people really. I'm a well known thief around here. No one knows my actual name, simply by my cat burglar name; Claret Daniels. The name came from the first few crimes. I had always left a very misleading Claret wine bottle, it was filled with a jack Daniels instead. It was the only evidence I'd really leave. On it was usually the finger prints of a stranger. It had been awhile since I had stolen anything, my fence has been missing.

I counted up to having about 621 dollars and a few cents. I took 20 to put into my wallet and put the rest back into its secret compartment. Then I went to Ihop, something to eat would do me some good.

I took all my things and locked the doors, I made sure nothing was left. On my way there I called a friend to join me.

"Hello?" The person on ther other line sounded half asleep.

"Hey Lexie, it's been awhile. Wanna go eat at Ihop with me? I'll spot for you."

"Sure... Which one?"

"The one by Wal*Mart." I smiled.

"... Alright, I'll be there in ten..."

"Alright see you then." I hung up the phone happily.

Once there I waited there for her to show up and began to look through the menu.

**A/N: **What do you all think so far? Yay? Nay? I'm probably updating by the end of the day or tomorrow. I'm not sure I have lots to do. LOVE YOU ALL!


	2. A Simple Visit too Long

**Chapter 1**

**A Simple Visit too Long**

ALESHA'S POV

My guest had finally arrived and came over to me, she looked terribly sleepy. The dark circles under her cerulean eyes only made her look paler than what she already was. Her long, ebony and magenta, locks that framed her face only added to her pale complexion. She was dressed in a black jacket over a white T-shirt, a black mini skirt with white stockings underneath and black lace up knee high boots.

She set down her bag and sat down and the waiter came to take our orders. She simply wanted coffee. I ordered blueberry pancakes and a coke. She looked so miserable, so I decided to start off some small talk.

"How are you liking Frost Fall?"

She looked up at me like I was some weirdo. "Really? Your such a nerd! No wonder your so pale. Stop playing Elder Scrolls! It's rubbing off on you too much thief." She rolled her eyes and looked out the window passively. "Although Frost Fall does sound cooler than October." She admitted.

I smiled at her. "Two thieves come to steal from a house. One goes in the other holds the ladder. Is the one holding the ladder not as guilty?"

She looked at me knowingly. And just shook her head.

"Thought so. Anyways I wanted to see you concerning a certain someone I'm leaving behind. I'm not going to say where to until I know whether or not you're coming with me. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to."

"You mean someone to make you your gadgets." She smiled. The waiter came back with our drinks.

"Why you're more than that to me Lex-"

"Don't." She looked up at me with a warning glare. "I know I have helped you with your _career_ a lot. But I don't think I'm cut out for it anymore. Free running I got, Technology I totally got, sneaking… I think that's a major thing you need for it that I lack. Sorry. I won't be going with you."

I looked at her a bit shocked and a bit hurt. "I see… Well if you ever change your mind call this number." I took out a paper and pen and scribbled the number and passed it to her. She took it and put it in her bag.

Then the waiter had come back with the food. There was a long silence after that.

"Lesha. What is your real reason of leaving. I know it can't just be because of _him_. You're a lot more complicated than that." Smart girl. Almost too smart.

"I need something more than this, a small city like this is just… Not very good for business. I need a bigger city. I just thought maybe you'd like to join me… Alexandria."

Alexandria stopped mid drink and looked up at Alesha from her mug and slowly, awkwardly. "…It's been awhile since I've heard anyone call me that." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Shame… I want you to have something." I took out a small ring box from my bag and gave it to her. She looked at me strangely before opening it. Inside was a car key. She looked up at me confused.

"Consider it a token of our friendship. You'll find it parked at the Circle K three blocks down from here."

After finishing my meal I left, leaving her with money to pay for the bill and a bit more for myself. I almost feared this would be the last I would see of her, I wondered if she'd find me… One could only hope.

ALEXANDRIA'S POV

I sat there in silence after Alesha left. The waiter came back with the receipt, I paid the bill with the money Alesha left me and went to see this new car. I wasn't expecting much but knowing her, there was some sort of significance for this.

It didn't take long to find it, It was the only one there. I got into the car to find an envelope in the drivers seat. I carefully opened it and found a letter inside. I skimmed through it but lost interest in it halfway into it and threw it to the back seat. I sat down in the driver's seat and noticed a backpack in the passenger seat. Curious I opened the main pocket to find a little red bag containing a first aid kit, a small sewing kit. Inside of it on the side was a zipper, obviously added there but contained nothing. The next pocket contained a flashlight, body spray, and a small black bag containing; toothpaste, toothbrush, deodorant, lotion, and hair brush. There were two other pockets but they were empty. I smiled at it. It was quite thoughtful.

I opened my bag and put my old journal inside along with my wallet. I threw that bag to the back seat and the new bag I hand on my seat. I started the car and decided to give this a test drive. I fiddled with the stereo and plugged in my music and blasted it. This car was nice, hard to maneuver but still nice.

As I was driving there was a sudden tremor and I lost control of the car, I ended up driving off the bridge into the river. I wasn't worried about the river, it was only knee deep. For being the Rio Grande it wasn't very grand, but that's exactly why to worry, it'd be like crashing into a wall. I didn't have any time to react, everything happened so fast.

I vaguely felt something warm and wet on the side of my head. When I looked around I could see that the car was on its side and the passenger side was flooded. I looked back to see my bag was hanging. I took the bag and got out of the car, I noticed all the damage done when I looked into the mirror. My face was full of blood from the gash on the side of my head.

After I was out I found tat my right leg wouldn't support me and I fell down. The pain was so intense that it almost felt as if I was burning. I cried out and looked down to see a large piece of metal lodged into my leg. It must have been from the side rails on the bridge. My vision blurred and slowly I could feel my consciousness leaving me.

When I woke up again I found myself somewhere strange. The floor was white, there was a glass wall and some sort of control panel outside the glass wall. I looked down at myself to see that I no longer had that piece of metal lodged into my leg, but there was still blood crusted over it. I assumed it was still hurt.

"I see you're finally awake." A voice came from behind me, startled I looked behind me to see a tall man. He had long ebony hair and radiant emerald eyes. Before I could say anything I heard soft footsteps coming in. It wouldn't be something noticeable if I didn't spend so much time working with a master thief. I looked over to see a redheaded woman. She looked a bit surprised.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

I was going to answer but then it hit me. I suddenly knew where I was and I slowly got up and looked around the glass cage which only further proved my suspicions.

"Oh my god…" I muttered to myself quietly. I also noticed that I didn't have my wounds open; there was just a bloody mess of where they once were.

"Answer me." She was growing impatient. I wondered for a moment if it was a dream, I smiled to myself amused. What am I saying? Of course it's only a dream.

"You should work on your steps, they're much too loud." I turned around and she gave me a look of warning and confusion.

"That… Doesn't answer my questions."

"Don't you have things to ask this guy here? Like what he's gonna do with your boyfriend? His intentions of letting himself get captured? I mean I think that's _much_ more important than a simple little girl like me." I gave her a smirk and she just looked at me shocked for a moment.

"How would you know that?" She asked suspicious.

"A newly divorced man walks into a bar and sits next to another man. The color of the tan line shows just how long he's been married before his recent divorce. The first man says everything without so much as uttering a single. Actions speak louder than words." A bit cryptic I know but hey. It's just a dream, what harm could that do?

She seemed to be at a loss of words for a moment. "If its so obvious than why are you in the cage with him. Shouldn't he be an obvious threat as well?"

"No, you guys are just as bad. The government lies to society, breaking it from the inside subliminally. A terrorist does the same, only bluntly. Is one more guilty than the other?"

She didn't seem to like how I was talking to her and got angrier. I was hoping to get her to open the door so I could slip by. Unfortunately that never happened. She instead called for back up and the smile on my face faded away. Frantically I looked around for an easy exit, it was almost hopeless but when I looked to the ceiling I found a small hatch. It was probably to replace the lights but there had to be a way out through some sort of vent, there was air in here coming from somewhere. Quickly I grabbed my bag and ran up to the glass and kicked off and grabbed onto the handle of the small hatch. I pulled a small diamond blade out of my boot and cut my way through. I went through and cut my way into a vent and tried my best to find a hiding spot. I was glad I had experience in sneaking quickly and quietly in a vent. After a while I busted a vent door open but stayed in the vent. I made my way to an upper vent and stayed silent. Waiting. I heard alarms echo throughout the vents and muffled voices. My only hope was to wait until Loki's ride come and sneak in as a stow away.

As I sat there I contemplated how it was even possible that I got here.

**A/N: **Ha! Didn't expect that did you =P I myself am a Zombie Survivalist so I carry these things around... Also it's... It's a thief thing to be ready. Anyways. Reviews? Criticism? Like? Dislike? Let me know!

**Review Answers**

Ally: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad it caught your attention. You have no idea how happy I got XD But as promised, update. -Insert smilie face here.-


	3. Prisoner

**Chapter 2**

**Prisoner**

ALEXANDRIA POV

I must have been in there awhile because the alarms had stopped and from the complete silence it seems they've given up. Satisfied I decided to explore a little, then I came across a vent opening up ahead. I went over to it and looked down. Then I was in complete awe. I saw Loki's scepter. It was so close yet so far. I wanted it, I looked for a replica on ebay and couldn't find it but here in front of me lies the real deal! I couldn't help myself anymore, I peaked around the room and saw no one there, quickly I got to work and made my way down. I grabbed it with a small smile of glee on my face. I couldn't believe it! It was in my hands! If only I could take this with me out of this dream my cosplay outfit would be complete!

There was a sudden lurch in the ship that caused me to fall down. Another alarm went off. I quickly left the room and ran off, although I ran directly into what felt like a wall. A very uneven wall. I fell on my butt and looked up to see a blonde man. Oh god it's Thor! Panic rose within me and I quickly got up and tried to run. He was much faster than me but not as agile. I quickly slipped into the closest room but ran into something else. I looked up to see Loki. Damn it. Thor came in minutes later. I quickly rolled out of the way.

Crap I just ruined a scene in this movie! Thor was supposed to just jump into the cage while Loki makes fun of him!

"I'll be taking that now _mortal._" He came towards me, I was cornered.

"You'll have to catch me…" I looked around for an exit but my mind was too much in panic to think straight.

Loki lounged at me to take the scepter but I refused to give it up. I was in a losing battle but I used an old trick of mine to get away. I pulled myself towards him and planted a quick kiss on him. It stunned him long enough for me to run away. I almost got away… Almost was a great way to put it. I had forgotten about Thor's placement and he grabbed me by the bag and I couldn't do anything to get away because right after he grabbed my hand.

"Hand this over."

"No." I watched for a reaction but he grabbed the scepter. Out of another wave of panic I bit his hand. This didn't crap to him. Plan B! I put both my feet on his chest and tried to pull it away, not very effective. I decided to just give him one good kick to the face, it worked but then I fell. Loki than took the Scepter with ease.

"No!" Thor charged at him and they exchanged a few blows and somehow Thor still ended up in the cage at the end. Huh would you look at that? Dumbfounded I sat up.

"Really Thor? How did you still manage to get tricked into going into the cell?" I looked over at Loki and watched as he came closer and pointed his scepter at me. This isn't good. "well this isn't good."

"Leave her alone brother, she is but a mortal!" Thor yelled from behind the glass. Loki ignored him.

"Yeah um… I don't think he cares." I replied to Thor, my eyes on Loki's weapon. Think woman think! This seems all too familiar, only instead of magic, it was a gun. Then agent Coulson came to save the day. Yes! I'm safe!

"Drop the weapon." He came in with what looked like an alien gun from Halo. Loki looked up and put his hands up. Unfortunately just like the movie he got stabbed by Loki's double. While that happened I went to the control thing and looked at Thor and mouthed "Meet with everyone at New York." And pushed the big red button. The cage fell and I saw Loki get blasted into a wall.

"So that's what it does…" Phil muttered to himself.

Quickly I went over to him and took a sharpie out of my bag along with my first aid kit. I quickly scribbled. "NY STARK" on his wrist and tried to fix the guy. I took out some gaze and pressed it to the wounds to stop the bleeding.

"Stay calm." I said as I started wrapping more gaze around him to keep the gaze on his wounds there. I'll admit I don't like the guy, his heroclix is messed up, but this isn't a game it's a dream. I'm gonna save this guy, it was sad in the movie. Before I could really do much of anything I got grabbed. Oh joyous me… Well it was a good dream while it lasted. I'm probably going to die… Hmm I should make this a cheesy death scene and tell him I like him, maybe better yet love him. Or should I go for a creepy stalker approach?

"Now what have we here?" He mused.

"I love you." Okay that wasn't well thought out but being this close to someone who's going to kill you does that to you. Dream or not.

He looked at me strange and confused for a moment but then smiled maliciously.

"Mortal you've no idea who I am-"

"Actually I do. It's one of those 'I know you but you don't know me' kind of things."

"Oh really do tell."

"Um I'd love to explain but in a few moments Nick fury will be here and see what you did to Phil. You're supposed to be off the ship by now with Hawkeye." Just as I spoke the word it happened. Oh look I speak it and it happens. I couldn't do much of anything in that moment, Loki grabbed me and left. I tried to struggle my way out but alas, there was no hope of that… At least I have my bag… Wait… Sudden realization hit me when I saw my bag on the floor not too far away. Damn it no! There it was left behind, no hope at all to retrieve it.

Soon after we had made it to the ship and he dropped me to the floor. Ouch.

"What do you know." Loki was serious.

"I know that you're gonna lose? I don't mean to put you down or anything but I'm saying this so you don't get all cocky and hold the arrow after you catch it like a boss."

He seemed a bit confused. "How do you know all this?"

I watched the movie, duh! "I've already said too much, I won't say how I know. Although I can be your Navi and give you random advice?"

"And what would you gain from that."

"I'm not sure yet."

"And how do I know I can trust you?"

"Two thieves make a deal to split the loot. They both don't know if the other will come through with their end of the bargain. In one scenario, they both come out unscaved, another is one falters in there trust and ends up back stabbing a loyal partner. Take your pick." I thought about it and confused myself a little but he seemed to get it. Giving a simply nod in response.

The rest of the way to New York was spent in silence.

BACK AT SHEILD

Everyone was shaken by agent Coulson's death, more so at what was written upon his wrist. Director Fury was skeptical about if it was really any help or not but given the situation, it was his only lead.

Tony Stark was one in charge of looking through the strange girl's bag. The first thing he did was look through the journal. He skimmed through it trying to find something useful. Then he came across a page that was a collage of him, Hulk, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Steve. Along with a label next to a few main pictures saying their names on it. On the top left corner it said Avengers Assemble. Intrigued he turned to the next page and read from there.

_I'm so excited I get to see the premiere to Avengers! Ah! It's going to be AWESOME! I'm totally dressing up for it! I just finished my Loki costume for Comic Con in San Diego so now I can just save up instead of having to buy things for the costume! I'm so excited I don't think I'll be able to sleep! _

_Oh my gosh it was AMAZING! And someone came dressed up as Thor, we took a picture together._

Next to that side note was a picture of the girl dressed up as Loki next to a boy in a Thor costume. He scanned through the next few pages and stopped at a picture of this girl and Loki. He studied the page.

_So I finally got to print this out, I don't exactly when this was taken but I got to meet Tom and take a picture with him as Loki. Exciting right? I'm gonna make sure to keep this on me forever! Best moment of my life right here!_

Tony looked confused but there was no more mention of them anywhere, he went back to the photo and examined it. It looked like they were in New York but he wasn't sure. Steve came up from behind.

"Find anything?" He looked over at the journal and saw the photo.

"Yeah, seems weird, take a look at this." Tony showed him the two pages, "I think we have a lot to worry about." He left the journal with Steve. They could only hope they would find what they need back in New York.

**A/N:** This is where things start getting good!


	4. Missing

**Chapter 3**

**Missing**

ALESHA'S POV

The next morning after my encounter with Lexie I made my way to the river. This would be the last time I ever saw Albuquerque's only _real_ greens. Everything around was nothing but a New Mexico grass, dirt. I made my way down to Wal*Mart and parked the car behind it, next to a trail that lead to the bridge.

I maneuvered into a crevice in between the wall and the catwalk and made my way down the hill of dirt and weeds towards the river. I noticed something strange, the car I had given her was in the middle of the water? I quickly kicked off my shoes and walked towards it to investigate. What I found there was almost shocking!

ALEXANDRIA'S POV

I was shaken awake by someone, I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep… Hmm was that even possible in a dream? My thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Tell me what I need to know, I have considered your offer as an ally and I see it as beneficial, although you will regret it if you lead me wrong." Loki said warningly. He would've been a nice sight to wake up to if he wasn't so menacing. Then again, if that happened he wouldn't be Loki. I gave a small smile unknowingly at this thought.

"Alright. Just ask me when you need something." I'm surprised he never mentioned anything about earlier about my random

I love you' statement… Either it's too awkward to ask about or he doesn't really care about it. Most likely the ladder.

"What part of my plan is it that fails."

"You drop your scepter. Don't drop it and everything might be okay… Also you should probably take Iron Man out. Mind Control wont work so just try to find a way to incapacitate him…" Then it occurred to me, what happens to me if I help him win? Is he going to let me live? Or leave me to die when the missile comes?

"Is that all?"

"What's gonna happen to me if I help you win? Are you going to abandon me randomly during battle?"

"During the battle you have nothing to worry about, you will be of great use to me. I cannot guarantee anything afterwards."

Well at least he's honest. Then again, isn't this just a dream? If I die I'll wake up… Right?

We were on top of stark tower and I watched as Erik fiddled with the Tesseract. Loki was looking off into the distance. Most likely just looking at his new "Kingdom" as he put it. I should probably tell him about the missile coming later in case he can't come up with something right off the bat.

"Hey um, I know I didn't mention this before but I can't seem to find a solution for it myself. There's going to be a missile attack on New York. Iron Man is supposed to make it go into the portal and blow something up that just makes your whole army die for some odd reason. If you take out Iron Man you'll have to do something about that missile…"

He stayed silent but then started laughing to himself. I was confused and he turned around with a mischievous smile.

"Stay near the Tesseract and you'll be safe. The Tesseract has a barrier around it that protects it from everything."

"And what about you, you'll be out in the open when it happens?"

"Are you worried about me mortal?" He sounded amused, I didn't think it was amusing at all. I was worried, not just for him but for everything that was going to happen. The Chitauri would probably attack me on sight, SHIELD probably got the wrong idea from all the little things I had in my bag and think me and Loki are buddy buddy. Especially when Thor comes to tell them _I_ let the cage drop and decided to give the villain a kiss oh and not to mention I'M TAMPERING WITH FATE… Anything could happen at this point. things didn't look so good on my part, or anyone for that matter. For all I know the Chitauri could randomly back stab Loki and take Earth along with the Tesseract for themselves.

"Yes. What if something goes wrong and your army randomly goes against you after you've won. What if something else happens that I can't really warn you about because I don't see it happening before hand? Or maybe your army just kills me right off the bat and you don't have a guide anymore? Then what?"

Loki's face went serious after he saw how serious I was and he came over to me and cupped my face in the palm of his hand and he leaned in to study my face. I immediately could feel the blood rush to my face and I was paralyzed. He was just so close!

"You talk too much." With that he let go of my face and patted the top of my head like I was some sort of pet. This was all a game to him! That jerk! Ugh!

I could still feel the blush upon my face and simply walked over to Erik like a defeated animal. How dare he do that. Ugh I wish I was better at controlling my emotions when I needed them to be controlled! Ugh! Why! Why! Why!

I felt stupid. I almost dreaded this whole thing. I suppose I could help the Avengers out if I decide to chicken out, all they have to do is close the portal. They wouldn't win-win but they would win one battle… Why not, simple revenge on that damned act of… Whatever it was! Jerk…

I should- My thought was interrupted by a buzzing and sound that was emanating from… My pocket?

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

I looked for it in the pocket it felt like it was coming from but it wasn't there? I felt around more fore my phone to find where it was

_Take me, T-T-Take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

I found what area it was in and tried again but was still in the dark about where it was. I stopped a moment.

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrastrial_

Then I realized it was in my secret pocket. I'm so dumb!

_Your so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers_

_Stun me with your-_

I stopped it from ringing and found that it was an alarm to get ready for. CRAP! Graduation was today! Oh my god what do I do! Oh god! I panicked and tried to calm myself. Okay calm down, your dreaming remember? I took a few deep breaths.

Erik gave me a strange look. I noticed and simply smiled awkwardly and scampered away. There was only one way to find out whether this was a dream or not. I have to hurt myself. Okay sounds good. I went up to a wall and hit my head against it, not too hard but fairly hard. Biggest mistake of my life! It hurt me a lot, I didn't really anticipate the consequences if this was to hurt. I held my head and whimpered quietly to myself. Okay maybe this really wasn't a dream. Ugh this hurts so much! Why am I such an idiot!

I sat down there and of course my luck was so great that in that exact moment the portal opened, which meant the Avengers were here while I held my head in pain from my damned stupidity. I suppose I was lucky I didn't give it my all.

Then Iron man came down from the skies and went up to Erik.

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig." He said firmly.

"It's too late! It can't stop now. She wants to show us something! A new universe."

"Okay." He said and as he took a step towards it and blasted the device it did nothing and the Tesseract shot a blue bolt of energy into the open sky. Then that's when all hell started to break loose, the portal opened and Chitauri started pouring out from the sky.

Oh boy… After that Iron Man decided to go confront Loki, this was my big chance to either ruin Loki's plan or the avengers plan. I dashed after him and stood next to Loki when he finally was unsuited and all.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." While Loki spoke to Iron man I made my way behind the bar where those bracelets were and took them, putting them in my pocket. Quickly and casually I went to stand next to Loki.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing. Alexandria would know all about it wouldn't you." He looked at me in a hinting matter. I looked at him confused but then realized my wallet was in my bag. They must have found my ID.

"It's kind of funny how someone who has all the right Identification information doesn't exist. Would you care to fill me in as to why?"

"Maybe I don't exist." I said sarcastically, I tried my best to think up an escuse as to why that would be the case. The only thing that came to mind was it was fake and to come up with another name.

"I wouldn't put it that way." He walked over to the table which had something placed there and he opened it, inside was my journal. I hadn't even noticed he had the thing. He threw it in front of me and the page where I had the picture of me and Tom Hiddleston as Loki was facing up. "Where is it you come from and why there's a picture of you and Loki so… Shall we say, close. And how did you know to lead us here." Damn Tony and his big mouth!

"You lead them here?" Loki turned to me quite angered.

"Look it's not what it looks like-"

"I trusted you." He held me up by the collar of my shirt and I looked at him in fear. Oh snap why did I have to find out this was a dream!

"Loki please I can explain just listen!"

"Why should I listen to you?" He glared.

"Please you have to understand."

"Let her go Loki."

"Please don't, I don't want to fall to my death."

"Loki!"

"Loki you gotta understand that happened before we made our little deal, why do you think I told you what I did? Even if I didn't say anything they still would have found this place it's in the story plot!" I wasn't thinking and I slipped. Fuck my life I let that one piece of information slip! I quickly covered my mouth, as if they wouldn't have heard what I said if I did this simple action.

Loki was confused and lowered me to my feet but didn't let go of me. They both looked at me bewildered and confused.

"What are you getting at?"

"I think you guys were about to fight, please don't mind me." I gave a nervous laugh. Oh why does Iron Man have to have such a big mouth and why couldn't I have just kept my trap shut! Ugh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Of course the lady of fortune laughs at me more because now Loki notices the journal photo and picks it up for a better look. His features change from blank to confused. My life is officially over. Loki let go of me and dropped the journal, he didn't say anything to me, which probably wasn't a good sign. He went up to Tony and they spoke a little more and of course he got thrown out of the window… With no bracelets… I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach. I said to incapacitate him, not kill him… If only he hadn't opened his big mouth I could've told Loki to just break him a little not kill him. I don't even think he'll so much as listen to me anymore… Well I guess it's game over.

Shit just got too real for me to handle…

**A/N:** This may seem like it's ending but it's really not, so just keep reading on and you'll see what happens.


	5. Battle of a Great City

**Chapter 4**

**Battle of a Great City**

I had lost track of Loki in the battle but I was told to sit here in the Tower to wait for his word. He seemed angry as is so I didn't want to aggravate him. Instead I tried to stay calm and composed. Then it occurred to me that Black Widow is supposed to close the portal? I didn't once see Loki drop his scepter yet so things should be going well.

When I thought about it I technically am part of Loki's army. Ha! Maybe if I ever get home I can order that shirt off ebay… If I ever get home. The thought saddened me a lot. The thought of never going home… I shook the thoughts from my head. I can't let myself get distracted. I have to look at the Brightside, whatever that was… Hmm, it's hard to be optimistic with nothing to be optimistic about.

Just then I heard a crash and Loki came flying in and Hulk came in following.

"Enough! You are all of you beneath me! I am God, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by-" Loki was cut off when Hulk grabbed his leg and started smashing him into the ground like a rag doll.

"Puny god." Hulk muttered as he walked away. After he was gone I quickly went to Loki's side he was whimpering in pain.

"What happened to coming to me?" I was a little hurt that his distrust in me got him this way.

He didn't really respond. I was compelled to help him up and take him away from here. With Iron Man dead there was no one to stop the missile so we had to get away very soon. I helped him up and let him lean on me as we made our way to the stairs and made our way down to the normal elevators that wouldn't be controlled by Iron Man's dumb computer. On our way out I made sure to take the scepter with us, he wanted to win and I agreed to help. Might as well go all out!

Finally when the elevator came we entered and made our way down slowly, too slow for my liking. Once on the bottom floor we exited and made our way to the nearest and least damaged car. I hotwired the car and after breaking into it and I put Loki in the backseat and went into the drivers seat. Then I floored it I had to get the hell outta here. Screw the Tesseract we could get it later. I heard Loki groan in misery in the back seat. To be honest I don't really know where the hell I'm going all I knew that I had to go west. I was only here once in the real world, and fictional things based on real things tended not to be very accurate. Which landed me in a lose/lose situation.

I wasn't sure how long exactly it took us but we were finally at the city limits. I was glad but then Loki started to realize what was happening.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe. If they take you then you've lost your war. This is just one of many battles. Even if they take the Tesseract I can get it back no problem."

"You left the Tesseract?" He was enraged.

"It should be fine okay! We have your scepter so they can't close the portal. Your too beat up right now, you need to rest a little before reentering a battle. Just trust me."

"Do you take me for a fool mortal?"

"Only if you're going into battle weakened and without a strategy."

He said nothing in return.

"You scared me a lot today." I said without thinking.

"I am a god, you should fear me."

"No, no not like that. I got worried when you got mad at me and didn't come to me for help… I know I know it's stupid to worry, you're a god of course there's nothing to worry about but I did worry. I couldn't help it…" The last part was said very quietly. I felt utterly stupid for saying anything. Why did I say anything to begin with?

There was no response from him, I didn't expectone either so when I got a late reponse it startled me a little.

"Why would you worry about me?" He seemed curious. Although knowing him it was probably much more than that. So why did I answer?

"I do talk too much." I laughed at myself although I was cut short by the explosion behind us. Which flipped the car. Wasn't this a familiar situation? After everything stopped tremoring I climbed my way out of the passenger side and looked to see that the city was now in ruins. I felt my stomach flip again. This was not how I planned to spend my fall break at all. Quickly I helped Loki and got his scepter out of the car and we both waited silently for him to recover from the car flipping. I then noticed that everyone began to scream again and I saw that there were still surviving Chitauri and more pouring into the city.

I wonder if any of the Avengers survived that. Loki and I sat there by the car a moment before he decided to try and heal himself. I stayed by his side and kept watch around us in case any Avengers randomly popped up. I also was looking for an escape route.

Loki seemed to get better, not by much but at least all his major wounds were gone so he could walk around on his own. By the looks of things he was going back. Oh no, I just got us out of there! He grabbed me and then I felt a sudden tingly sensation in my stomach as it flipped and a sudden light headedness. I closed my eyes a moment and the open them to see we were back in front of Stark Tower. Well what was left of it anyway. He walked happily to where the Tesseract laid and picked it up. He smiled to himself, he actually won the battle. At least for now…

"Loki… Please you must stop this." I turned to see Thor, he looked horribly injured. I felt really bad. He looked for broken.

"Well isn't this a sight, the Mighty Thor at plea. How quaint." Loki looked so amused but I had to stop him before this got worse.

"Brother, please reconsider. Come home with me, back to Asgard."

"Never." Loki raised his weapon and aimed at Thor I quickly intercepted making him miss.

"The hell are you doing! He's your brother!" I got pushed aside and fell.

"Know your place _mortal!_" He sneered.

"Loki trust me you don't want to do this. Let him live. Remember what I said about the Chitauri?" I yelled at him, this seemed to calm him a little. "Did you ever think of why Thanos wants the Tesseract? He needs to go to Asgard and get his stupid Infinity Gauntlet back! He'll back stab you isn't that obvious to you yet!" I was telling him all this out because he really couldn't trust the guy. Villains just cant trust other villains!

Both Thor and Loki were surprised of this knowledge I spewed, it really wasn't a for sure thing but I wouldn't trust him no matter how good a deal sounded.

ALESHA'S POV

She waited at the side of her friend's hospital bed. She was hoping she'd wake up soon. She felt inclinded to stay by her side.

"Alexandria please wake up soon..."

**A/N:** Okay so things are going to start getting crazy here. PSI'm only updating fast for now cuz well I got the internet and nothing else better to do than spew out this story which I'm liking how it's coming out, although I don't know how smooth it's going I haven't really read through the chapters because I'm just too much into my writing this… So please let me know if you run into something funny and I'll fix it

**Review Answers**

JessMust7: Thank you ^^ I'm glad you like it and I know she is lucky! T.T it makes me a little jealous… Just a little.


	6. Secluded

**Chapter 5**

**Secluded**

ALESHA'S POV

It had been four weeks since I had found Alexandria in the state she was in, the doctors said that she may wake up sooner or later, or perhaps not wake up at all.

"Hang in there Lexie…" I rubbed her hands in hopes that this simple gesture would wake her.

ALEXANDRIA'S POV

It had been months since the attack on New York and I had spent a lot of time with Loki, he didn't really open up that much. But he's started trusting me a lot more so that's a relief all on its own. He finally calls me by my name and not so much random insults… Well those are still there if I manage to piss him off but for the most part we're on a first name basis.

I sat down on the sofa of this small hotel room and flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Alexandria."

I turned to see Loki approach with a curious look upon his face.

"How is it you had that photo of us? I have never in my life met you, yet that photo…" He couldn't take the growing curiosity anymore. I knew he'd ask about it, I just didn't know when.

"That's because it's not you, well it is in a way I suppose just not… I'm not really sure how to explain. I guess it'd be like an alternate you."

"I see." His face was unreadable, I wasn't sure why but I had the sudden urge to give him a hug. I think I've read too many fanfictions. Of course my feelings for him have changed but they haven't gone away. And when I say change, I mean they got worse. Basically harder to control. I needed a break from him, or I needed to get him angry more often. They usually go away for a little when he lashes out… Although I think it's only because it scares me. I hated one sided feelings, I always feel so dumb!

"I hate my life." I buried my face into my hands, not noticing I said that last bit out loud.

"Pardon?" Oh god Loki heard me. Damn my life!

"Nothing…" I tried to think of a subject to change it to and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "So how is taking over the world going?"

"Tedious. There are many that choose to revolt."

"Maybe you just need a better approach?" Highly unlikely, this guy has already tried forcefully and took over one whole country that way, no one's going to buy that. Think woman!

"I doubt it."

I sighed and we both watched the TV, it was some a zombie movie. My favorite kind of movie but I was so tired. I could barely keep my eyes open. Being Pinky to the whole taking over the world really took it out on you. Loki probably had it much worse.

I leaned my head on his shoulder without really thinking. I was so tired I wasn't really sure when the last time I got a decent sleep was. Then I realized what I was doing but instead of getting up like I should have I stayed and just enjoyed the moment while I could. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"_Mommy where you going? Why are you leaving me here?" A girl with short black hair reached for her mother in vain as she was taken inside of a large building. Her mother looked back once but then it was too late. The doors had started closing and she only got a glimpse of her crystal blue eyes and curly brown hair… For the last time._

"_Welcome to your new home." A tall blond lady with honey brown eyes said with a smile._

_My eyes started to water and I shook my head while backing away._

"_No, home is with mommy, where is she?" The little girl was scared._

"_I'm sorry but mommy doesn't love you anymore." She said passively. _

"_No you're lying! Mommy says she'd always love me!" The girl's eyes began to tear profoundly. _

"_Oh it's okay, you can make friends here and we'll find you new mommy, one that cares for you." She cooed._

"_No I want MY mommy!" The girl bolted for the door to go after her mother but was caught by the blonde woman._

"_Calm down." The blonde woman went to the phone and dialed a number. "Hey we have another one who's resisting and she is going through a lot of trauma. Call for a lobotomist... Thank you… Alright we'll be there." She hung up the phone and looked down at the little girl in her arms. "It's going to be alright. Soon everything will be better."_

_Suddenly the scene changed to where the little girl was strapped to a chair, she struggled and struggled as she saw the man in a white coat come closer. Her tears began to blur her vision, only further frightening her._

"_I promise this wont hurt a bit." He said as he put her chin up. Other people around held her head in case she'd flail around again but she didn't move. She was paralyzed by fear. She was scared. She screamed as she saw the thick needle come closer to her eye. Then the last thing she heard was a soft 'clink' sound._

I gasped for air and rose up from the couch in a mad frenzy. I could feel myself trembling with fear, faintly feeling the wetness on my face. Soon more tears came down to add to her wet face. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she flinched away in fear, turning towards it. When I it was only Loki I calmed myself a little. Well tried.

"Are you alright." He looked like he was worried.

"Just a dream…" I said it more to comfort myself than answer him.

"What happened?"

"Oh it's just… Not very fond memories." I said not wanting to talk about it. "I'm going outside, I need some fresh air." Why was I telling him why I was going outside? Did these dreams really bother me so much that I get sudden comfort from people? _Yes… I did…_

LOKI'S POV

I watched as Alexandria left the room and went out to the balcony. I vaguely wondered if she was going to be alright. Perhaps it's best not to ask her about it. As I was going to leave I heard her call out to me faintly. I turned my head to see that she was looking at me helplessly. If this were any other mortal I'd be please by that look of fear. That look of helplessness, but for some reason I had quickly grown fond of this mortal. Perhaps it was just that she was a loyal ally, or perhaps she was just the only _real_ reason looked up to me so highly. A loyal subject deserves help from their king.

I walked over to her but she stopped me midway by wrapping her arms around me. I was a bit confused by this action and stood awkwardly as she cried into my chest and clung as if her life depended on it. I would have pushed her away but in this situation it wouldn't be the best of things to do. So instead I stood there and let her cling to me.

Mortals were such frail things, looking down at her in this state made me almost pity the poor girl.

"Can you remember your life…? Or is it all fuzzy?" The question came out of no where.

"Yes." I was hesitant.

"… What's that like?" She said looking up towards me.

I was confused by her question, what did she mean what was it like? Does she not retain memories?

"I wouldn't know how to explain such things." I lied. "Why do you ask?"

"I've gone to a lot of detention centers because of where I grew up, it was the closest thing to a school I had… But I can't remember anything that happened there, I barely remember where it is."

"And why is that?"

She flinched suddenly at the question. "I… I remember there always being a doctor who would point a long needle at the top of my left eye, always said that I wouldn't feel anything, everything would be better. Then my memory starts off again somewhere else in my life… They're lots of memories of that same doctor at different ages of my life."

She rambled on for a few moments, she was getting visibly better. Tears didn't pour out like they did not long ago. Her voice would crack and waver less and less.

"Perhaps you should ask your parents-"

"I don't know who they are. I remember my mother but only in my dreams, when I wake up I forget and everything's fuzzy."

"Perhaps friends then?"

"I don't remember them either. I've written about them in my journal but when ever I read it now it's just a name to me." She slowly started to let go of me and held herself. She looked so vulnerable, helpless.

I wasn't sure what came over me but I pulled her into an embrace, running my hands through her hair in hopes of comforting her. Perhaps it was just a show of sympathy for the girl. We stood there in silence for a few long moments before I pulled away. It seemed to help her a lot. With out a word I left to do a bit of errands.

**A/N:** I know ain't is not a word, well it is but. You see the US is so vain that our president is always "right" if they say something that was never a word they add it to the dictionary and say that it was. It's dumb! I wish I could say a word and it becomes a real word!


	7. Broken

**Chapter 6**

**Broken**

ALESHA'S POV

After a visit to Alexandria's room the doctors had told me she needed a blood transfusion, I volunteered right away. The doctors were skeptical until I told them I had O positive blood, the only blood type that was universal.

The nurse prepared everything as I asked her why that was needed.

"Alexandria's blood count is much too low. It's not uncommon for that to happen but it happened so suddenly. We're not sure why, after we stabilize her she'll have to go through some tests to see what caused this sudden depleting."

I sat down and the nurse stuck the needle in from my arm to hers. I looked away from the blood and waited till the nurse was done. I didn't like seeing my own blood, it always made me feel nauseous and faint. I tried to distract my mind with other things. Then one of the doctors came, concern written all over his face.

"How is her memory doing these as of late do you know?" The doctor asked.

"She has some problem remembering before the age of 17 but after that everything seems like it's there. That's what I know of anyway, she never liked talking about it. Why?"

"Her medical record shows she's had a lot of amnesia in the past, there was no cause found, her blood tests were fine, neuro tests were normal. There was never a diagnosis for it."

"Where did all this come from?"

"I simply needed to see if there were any medications she was taking that would cause this sudden blood count deplete. I didn't find anything but then there was this. I was simply telling you as a warning that this coma may cause her amnesia again. So please do stay calm if that is the case."

I didn't say anything back I simply let the information sink in. If she did wake up one morning, remembering nothing, that would be unfortunate.

"She's stabilizing." The nurse began to take the needles out. I felt light headed and sleepy. Slowly I started to dose off.

_I woke up to see a horrific scene, Lexie was wounded badly in the arms of what looked like Loki from the Avengers movie she took me to go watch with her. I ran over to her, worry consumed me. _

"_Lexie!" I stopped and kneeled to the floor. Up close I could see she didn't have any wounds, save for a few scratches, it confused me that she was so full of blood yet she only had a few scraps._

"_Who are you?" I looked up the demi god beside her. He seemed a bit protective of her._

"_I'm one of her friends, what happened?"_

_He looked at me weird. "Were you not just watching, we are at war with the Chitauri."_

_I looked at him confused but didn't question him. Very soon I noticed that Lexie started to stir and opened her eyes. Loki noticed and his attention was immediately turned to her._

"_Alexandria…" I noticed the worry in his face, the way he'd look at her, how she hadn't even noticed me there and was looking at him that same way. I could feel jealousy creep up in the corners of my mind. I quickly tried to shake those thoughts aside. Lexie was okay!_

"_We have to go…" She looked like she was in pain. She looked over at me. "Alesha?" _

"_What's going on? You were in a coma, when did you wake up? Are you okay?" I was frantic._

"_W-what?" She looked confused for a moment but then suddenly lurched in pain and leaned closer to Loki, tears started running down her face. Loki brushed her magenta bangs out of her face, joining with her ebony locks behind. _

"_Calm down Alexandria, I will do what I can to ease the pain." He put his free hand over her and a golden light starts emanating from his palm._

I woke up startled when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Visiting hours is over. Your friend is doing fine, don't worry. We'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded my head. "Thank you." With that I left the room. I wondered about that weird dream I had, what was that all about? More so why did I feel that way, I've never felt so jealous… I shook my head. I'm reading too much into it.

ALEXANDRIA'S POV

I awoke on top of a red couch, slowly I recalled what had happened last. The Chitauri had turned on Loki, randomly. I inhaled slowly, I was still sore from that ambush. They had tried to attack Loki but I had jumped in front of him. Not my best of ideas but I was still alive!

I'll admit that attack was random, it took them a whole year to finally just attack. I guess it was to surprise us. And boy did it!

"How are you feeling?" I looked up to see Loki, his face blank.

"I'm better." I absent mindedly rubbed where one of the spears had pierced my flesh. "Still jumpy I suppose."

"Jumpy?"

"Did you see those things? They were disguised as humans! I didn't even think that was possible! And did you see how they'd eat them!" I was shaken up by the remembrance.

_I had heard strange noises coming from behind us in the warehouse that Loki had chosen to speak to everyone. It was basically his normal 'bow down to me mortals!' speech. I silently walked into the building to see monstrous looking creature bent over a dead body, eating its flesh. I was horrified! It was a Chitauri eating a human being, they were freakin' zombie aliens! It seemed to have noticed me and stood up, it's form changing to the human it was eating._

"_You seem lost." It was walking towards me slowly, menacingly, I ran off trying to get away. Back to Loki, although it had starting running after me as well. It was fast but I was at the advantage here. I ran up the rails and jumped out of a window from the second floor. I didn't really think this all the way through. When I had caught myself on a rail just outside the shattering glass flew by, cutting into my exposed arms. I must have caught everyone's attention, there's no way that would go unnoticed. I dropped to the floor below me, landing on my feet. Minutes later that same Chitauri disguised as a human leapt out I reached into my boot and pointed my diamond blade skyward, towards him. He landed straight into it but it didn't seem to faze him at all. I squirmed my way out and Loki used his scepter to annihilate him. Then two other Chitauri came out of no where and attack. Then six more attacked after Loki destroyed one. _

_One of them decided to throw a spear at Loki while he was in close combat with three other. I quickly went to attempt a rescue. Which didn't go too well, I managed to keep Loki from getting hurt but I hurt myself in the process. The spear drove right into the left side of my abdomen. I dropped with a cry of pain, I tried to remove it, it was pretty stuck but I was stubborn. With one quick breath I pulled it out, the pain was so intense I almost passed out. I dropped to the floor, vision blurred. I heard distant screams and explosions all around. I tried my best to keep my eyes open but I couldn't. I had to focus on my breathing, it hurt to breath, it was hard. It felt like there was liquid inside my lungs. It wasn't till I coughed out blood when I realized I was dying._

_I didn't have a perception of time anymore, all I could feel was pain, slowly it numbed itself in some areas. Loki soon came over to me, and cradled me in his arms. I could faintly hear his words._

"_Stay awake…" Was that a plea? No, it couldn't be. He was much to vain for that._

"_I saved you." I gave a weak laugh._

"_Alexandria…" I could feel my eyes start to close._

_Alexandria…_

"Alexandria." I was started from my thoughts by Loki.

"Y... yes?" I was hesitant.

Loki put his hand over my forehead. He had been playing nurse ever since yesterday. It was nice, I usually always had to do everything, cook, clean, tend to his every need. It got annoying sometimes. I remember one of his requests was that I and I quote; 'Fetch me a tailor, I shall need new royal robes and I will not have my faithful servant dressed like… _That._ I'd like something more tasteful for you.'

"So now that the Chitauri are trying to over throw you. What do you plan on doing? You can't be playing nurse with me. Your goal is world domination, your going to have to let go of a few pawns along the way. I think I've outlived my usefulness to you a _long_ time ago."

"No." Loki sounded hurt, when I looked over at him I couldn't really put my finger on what that expression was. Worry? Sympathy?

"Yes Loki-"

He put his index finger over my lips to quiet me and gave me a look of warning. I huffed and rolled my eyes. I guess he wins this one. I watched him as he studied my face with an unreadable look on his face. I hated when he did that, it was always so embarrassing, and slightly creepy. Although unexpectedly he leaned in a little closer putting his forehead on mine, still watching my reactions. After a minute he pulled away.

"You have a fever." He stated flatly with a hint of mischief.

That jerk! He knows that I don't like it when he does that but he does it anyway. Ugh! I can't believe him. I grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it and turned my head in the other direction. I could feel the heat coming off my face. I heard him laugh at my reaction and tousled my hair, then walked away. I almost wish I did die. Almost… It's one of those I like what's happening but I hate it at the same time kind of thing.

"Your lucky I'm so crippled right now." I glared at him.

"Your threats are empty, you would not stand a chance against me." He smirked.

"Yes I would, I'd just have to get you here!" I poked him on his side and he twitched and gave me another look of warning. I smiled. "It's not my fault your ticklish there."

**A/N:** Haha aren't they so adorable?

**Review Answers:**

BurningInWater-DrowningInFire: Haha Really that's awesome ^^ Than that means you noticed that in the begining of the Avengers movie they blew up Volcano Vista, haha I know so many people would have been happy if that really happened!


	8. Flaws of Mortality

**Chapter 7**

**Flaws of Mortality**

LOKI'S POV

"Stop, no. Go conquer the world I'll be fine. I'm just getting in the way." Alexandria had started rejecting my help. I suppose I made her feel like a burden.

"It can wait a day or two, really I need my loyal subject to-"

"Is this some sort of excuse not to go out there because of that stupid Chitauri attack during your speech? Are you just embarrassed?" She was walking on a fine line here now.

"Do not accuse me of such things; I sincerely do care about your well being." I was getting agitated.

"Can the God of Lies really be sincere?" She glared. "Go do your job; you don't need to worry about your stupid lapdog. If I die that's just a plus for you, No weak mortal in your way." She looked away as her eyes started to tear. "I'm tired of always being in the way of things." Her voice wavered and cracked at the last of her words.

It had never dawned to till now of how she felt. It was obvious but I ignored it. I shifted uncomfortably as she cried, I hated when she cried, and I never knew what to do.

"Alexandria-" I was cut off by the sound of a window breaking. I turned to see a Chitauri warrior coming straight at me. Quickly I slew the simple beast; it seemed odd that only one would come. I looked around wearily.

I heard Alexandria scream, Chitauri had broke through the floor beneath to attack. Quickly I disposed of the ones attacking Alexandria and picked her up. I could see her discomfort from the action but I could heal those later. For now she'd have to bear with it.

There were hundreds of them flooding in to the building. I defeated those that came in and I took us to a closet. Quickly, I teleported us to the first location that came to mind; stark tower, or at least what was left of it.

"Just leave me… I'm only getting in the way."

"No your-"

"I AM! You could of handled all those stupid Chitauri but because I was there you couldn't. Just. Leave. Me." She jumped out of my arms backing away from me. "What use am I anymore, I've told you all I know, I've given you everything you need. It's not like you can't just get another personal servant for yourself once this is all over. It's done, I'm useless to you now."

She was so stubborn. I suppose I should just let her throw this tiresome tantrum.

"And where did this sudden urge to be useful come from? I have said nothing about this to you."

"You don't have to… I already know." She always did act like she knew me well. I'll admit she was right on occasions but this was just aggravating.

"Alexandria stop this. You're acting like a child."

"And you're in denial." She looked at me and then started walking away. Typical.

I looked around the rubble upon the floor, I wasn't looking for anything in particular but then I came across something. I walked over and moved the broken satellite to find a book. It was charred at the cover and edges of the pages but mostly still in tact. This was Alexandria's journal.

I flipped through the pages, her handwriting was horrid but the pictures she drew were beautifully done. I noticed some journal entries had talked about things she was excited for, things that happened. Then randomly throughout the next three journal entries afterwards she'd written about how she couldn't remember anything. There would be big gaps in between those time periods as well. Anywhere from three to five years. She lived a life of fear, not knowing anything, only remembering bits in pieces in her dreams but once awake she couldn't remember.

I stopped at the page with that photo she had of 'us.' I had almost forgotten she was from, what she called, The Real World. This page was severely damaged so the only thing legible was 'The best moment of my life!' I wondered how the photo had survived. I closed the book with a sigh, I should look for her before something else finds her. I pocketed the journal and went to find her.

It didn't take long at all to find her. She had sat down behind what use to be a midgardian vehicle. She was crying to herself, this poor unfortunate mortal. I knelt down beside her and pulled her into my arms. This usually worked when she was distressed.

After she had calmed down I broke the silence.

"I found this." I gave her the Journal, her face seemed to brighten immensely.

"Thank you so much!" She smiled and flipped through the pages happily. Then she wrapped her arms around me. I should be use to her suddenness by now but I wasn't. Although, I noticed that sudden movement had unexpected consequences for her. Her wounds had more than likely reopened. Her arms quickly retreated and wrapped themselves around her. Slowly I moved her arms away and began to heal her again, this time more thoroughly.

I expected her to protest but no such action came. Instead I heard distant footsteps. They didn't sound heavy like those of the Chitauri but after seeing that they can take human form I didn't banish the possibility. I stopped midspell and slowly stood up to look over from where we were. It was one of those SHIELD agents. I lowered myself and carefully picked up Alexandria, then casted an invisibility spell to shroud ourselves from their eyes. I then saw a few other SHIELD agents appear from a nearby car.

I then heard Thor's voice in the distance along with a familiar female voice. They soon came into view, it was that girl I had run into last time.

"Let go of me!"

"Tell us why you tried to take the Tesseract from us." Thor's voice was booming, per usual. Although it was surprising that they had the Tesseract. I thought it to be lost around here.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted it, I always take what I want."

"Why?" An agent asked.

"Why not?" She retorted. Suddenly Alexandria began to get up when she recognized the voice.

"Alesha?" She looked over at the distance and simply jumped out of my arms unexpectedly, breaking the spell that hid us.

Before I could do anything she had already called out to her.

"Alesha!" She yelled as she ran over to them. They spotted us. There was no avoiding it so I simply followed wearily.

She dodged the SHIELD agents that blocked her way to her friend and she jumped to embrace her.

"Lexie!"

I felt something odd in my stomach when I heard how familiar she was with Alexandria. I ignored the feeling.

"Why have the Chitauri been attacking these mortals, they've already submitted to your rule what more do you want?" Thor accused.

"The Chitauri haven't been under my control as of late." This seemed to surprise everyone.

"Well that explains that part, but what about the random cannibal people, where's they come from?" I was surprised at that voice. I turned my head to confirm my suspicions.

"So the Man of Iron survived. I'm surprised."

"Those are Chitauri disguised as humans." Alexandria answered.

"They can disguise themselves?" The Man of Iron said in disbelief.

I suddenly felt like we were being watched. I looked around the rubble, scanning for threats. I found a few people spying on us, they looked like normal humans, but their eyes were like those of snakes.

ALEXANDRIA'S POV

"Alexandria we must go." Loki's sudden ugency got everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" I tried to follow his line of sight but couldn't see anything.

"We are not alone here." He looked over at me ignoring those around us and he extended his hand to me. "We must go."

I took his hand but before we could go those things hiding decided to attack. They surrounded us, and from the crowd someone emerged.

"You have double-crossed us." It was The Other and he was angry. "He has given you one last chance of redemption. Give us the Tesseract and there will be no conflict."

"No, it belongs to Asgard!" Thor had called out before Loki could say anything.

"Do not be foolish, give up the Tesseract or this world will cry with blood."

"You'll have to get through us first!" Alesha called out afterwards, I looked at her horrified. Did she not see the severity here?

"So be it." As The Other walked back into the crowd the waiting Chitauri came towards us like a flood. I cursed at brother's stupidity.

"Alesha what the hell is wrong with you!" I grabbed her by the collar.

"Relax, it's just a dream." She smiled confidently. I scowled at her and ran after The Other.

"Hey! Wait, what if we do give you the Tesseract, then what happens?" I called out after him. Everyone stopped.

"Then we leave Earth alone."

"And what of Asgard? Does Thanos still plan to attack Asgard?" He looked surprised for a moment but that quickly turned to anger.

"How do you know of him _mortal!_" He grabbed me by the neck. How did Loki strike a deal with this guy?

"Answer my question first." I waited for him to answer but he simply looked over at Loki amused.

"I can see why you worry so about this mortal. She has great value." He tightened his grip around my neck, starting to choke me. "How well will you do without her Asgardian."

"Leave her be." Loki's voice was dark and venomous. I tried to struggle away from his grasp. Then I remembered of my weapon in my boot. I lifted my leg towards me and I pulled it out, trying to stab his arm. The blade did nothing to him, instead it seemed to have just broke a bit.

He laughed at my shock and I tried again to go for his face but he though me aside.

"Your simple weapons are useless."

I writhed in pain, this was the most pain I had ever felt in my life. I looked at where the pain was coming from and I could see white protruding from the wound. I couldn't believe my eyes at first but then a stronger wave of pain came across my arm, proving it was real. I felt myself get lifted to my feet roughly. I shivered from all the pain.

I looked up to see Loki coming over to us with rage. I felt a hand grab my broken arm and crush it firmly. I cried out in pain, my knees gave out, and tears already coming out. I wanted it to stop, I wanted the pain to just stop.

"I knew you were weak from the moment you appeared to us. Look at you, I hurt a simple mortal and you are angered so easily. You are not fit to be a king."

"Loki don't listen to him…" I said weakly, I have wondered if he even heard me.

"Let her go."

"No Loki, this pawn has served her purpose. Go do your job." My vision started to leave me, my body couldn't take the pain for much longer. I felt myself fall to the floor.

"No." He waved his hands and the Casket of Ancient Winters and froze everything. I vaguely saw any of it happen. I heard distant noises, I tried my best to stay awake. I tried to take deep breaths and didn't make any sudden movements.

I wasn't sure how long it was I stayed in place but it must have been pretty long for Loki to have come over to me.

"Alexandria…" I looked up at him, he was really worried. I've never seen him like this before. I noticed that he had even just left the casket abandoned at the side of him. He reached for my broken arm and I looked away as he tried to fix it. It hurt so much while he tried healing it, the worst was when he had to align the bone together.

I had rested my head on his shoulder, eyes shut tight. I tried my best not to cry out in pain. Soon my body just couldn't take the pain anymore and everything went black.

Later I woke up and found myself in Loki's arms, along with an unfamiliar surrounding.

"I see you're awake." I looked up at Loki who looked like he was relieved. Okay, what did I miss?

"Y-yeah… What happened? Where are we?"

"SHIELD. We have some questions for you." I looked behind me to see Natasha standing at the doorway.

"Should I be worried?"

"I don't know, should you be?" she said with sarcasm. I guess I did deserve that one.

"First of all we would like to know why you were helping Loki."

"Because… I'm a stupid kid?" She didn't seem to like that answer but continued anyway.

"How do you know all this information, what are your sources?"

"Is that all any of you ever want." Now I was irritated. Everyone always talked to me like I was some sort of book. "Look I'm not some book you all can just come to for answers. I'm a person just like anyone else. Stop treating me like I know everything because I don't."

"If you're tired of it why do you do it so willingly for Loki. What's so special about him?"

"I don't think you know the full meaning of being kidnapped for a year."

"Then why do you freely go to him?"

"It's not something new to me; apparently I've been kidnapped a lot during my life."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Got get five lobotomies within the span of fifteen years, I think then you'll know what I mean." I glared at her. "Can I go now? Or do I have to die in order to be at peace?"

"Perhaps I should come back another time." With that she left and there was an audible click sound, which means we were locked in. I wanted to go home already…

ALESHA'S POV

I had another one of those weird dreams and I had gotten a call from the hospital saying that Lexie's stats were bad. I had dropped everything I was doing and left to go see her at the hospital.


	9. Dreams

**Chapter 8**

**Dreams**

ALESHA'S POV

I arrived at the hospital, the nurse explained to me how her heart rate had suddenly gone irregular and fast. Like someone who was in immense pain or fear but they weren't sure about how or why it happened. I was left alone with her. I could see that she had lost a lot of color in her, not from being sun deprived but like she had lost a lot of blood.

I remembered the dream I had not too long ago.

_I had woken up in the middle of a much destroyed city and I saw a group of people around what looked like a suit case. They were all in suits, must be a mafia deal exchange. That means it must be money in there. I couldn't really help myself._

_I snuck around to get closer and waited for it to just be one of them. Soon they all left, leaving it alone. Jackpot! I quickly went over to it but before I could take it I felt someone grab me._

_"Let go of me!" My voice alerted everyone and they grabbed the suitcase of goodies and put it in the black car they had._

_"Tell us why you tried to take the Tesseract from us?" I looked up to see Thor, he didn't look very happy._

_"Isn't it obvious? I wanted it; I always take what I want." I sneered._

_"Why?" An agent asked._

_"Why not?" I retorted. _

_They didn't seem to like me and one of them called for someone to come, apparently I was going with them… Great._

_"Alesha!" I heard a familiar voice; I looked up and saw it was Lexie and Loki. _

_She dodged the SHIELD agents that blocked her and koala hugged me._

_"Lexie!" I said happily._

_I noticed everyone got suddenly tense._

_"Why have the Chitauri been attacking these mortals, they've already submitted to your rule what more do you want?" Thor accused Loki right away._

_"The Chitauri haven't been under my control as of late." Well look at that, king of the mountain and he can't even stand up for his little mountain._

_Everyone talked amongst themselves and I was happily with Lexie. Her hair was still the same pink and black color but she seemed a little, different._

_She watched everyone as they talked like she usually did but randomly she'd look over at Loki for a little. I'll admit I've always been a little jealous of her stupid crush on Tom, after she saw Thor she basically movie stalked the guy. And seeing how popular he was he was probably just like all those other celebrities. Sold their souls for fame. I myself got sad when I first learn about the media's dark secrets. I was almost envious of Lexie's ignorance to it. She was the type that had to see it to believe it. She did always call me the conspiracy theorist of our small group of friends._

_"Alexandria we must go." Loki's sudden urgency interrupted my thoughts._

_"What's wrong?" _

_"We are not alone here." He turned to Lexie and extended his hand to her, like he was asking her to dance with him. "We must go."_

_As soon as she took his hand chaos started. _

_"You have double-crossed us… He has given you one last chance of redemption. Give us the Tesseract and there will be no conflict."_

_"No, it belongs to Asgard!" _

_"Do not be foolish, give up the Tesseract or this world will cry with blood."_

_"You'll have to get through us first!" I yelled out. This was going to be an awesome dream! I'd get to see everyone fight._

_"So be it." _

_"Alesha what the hell is wrong with you!" Lexie grabbed me by the collar of my shirt in a panic._

_"Relax, it's just a dream."_

_She didn't seem to at all, instead she ran out towards the guy and started calling to him._

_"Hey! Wait, what if we do give you the Tesseract, and then what happens?" Everyone stopped to watch her._

_"Then we leave Earth alone."_

_"And what of Asgard? Does Thanos still plan to attack Asgard?" _

_"How do you know of him mortal?" _

_"Answer my question first." _

_"I can see why you worry so about this mortal. She has great value… How well will you do without her Asgardian." I quickly paled and tried to push my way through to see what was happening._

_"Leave her be." Loki's voice was dark and venomous. _

_I was just in time to see him throw her violently into an uneven wall. She whimpered in pain, he walked over to her and roughly picked her up by her hair. I looked over at everyone, hoping someone would do something. No one seemed to move._

_"I knew you were weak from the moment you appeared to us. Look at you, I hurt a simple mortal and you are angered so easily. You are not fit to be a king."_

_"Loki don't listen to him…" I heard her plea; she only looked up for a moment before letting her eyes fall._

_"Let her go."_

Just as I finished replaying the dream in my head I heard a loud ringing and was brought back to reality. I looked at my phone to see that I was receiving a call from.

"Hello?" I listened for someone on the other line but only got static back.

"Hello?" I repeated myself but again only static. I gave it a few moments before just hanging up. But then it occurred to me that no one had this number, not even the hospital. The only person with the number was Lexie. Quickly I went to the call log to try and call her back but the numbers looked all screwed up. It looked like the encryption codes in the movies.

I put my phone away and could only hope that things would get better.

ALEXANDRIA'S POV

SHIELD finally got all the answers they wanted and Loki had agreed to help them with the Chitauri problem. Unfortunately afterwards he had to go back to Asgard; I wondered what kind of punishment Odin would give him. He was kind of a douche if you thought about it, more so in the comics though.

I wandered aimlessly throughout the new SHIELD base and avoided being with Loki alone by any means necessary. I was to weirder out by how un-Loki he was being around me. Like before okay, he had his nice moments but then he'd get cold randomly. Now when we're alone, after that whole incident with The Other, he's just been… Too nice. It's not that it's a bad thing, just weird.

I ran into someone in the halls, I quickly started apologizing and I looked up to see Loki. Speak of the devil!

"Alexandria, I've been meaning to speak to you about something." Oh no he's gonna ask me why I've been so awkward with him!

"About what?" I asked trying to hide my panic. He simply grabbed me and we both went into the broom closet next to us. Well I guess this was private? Does he not realize that people can hear through that door? … Wait… This is Loki we're talking about here; he probably has the place enchanted to be sound proof by now.

"I've noticed you've been distant after the incident with the Chitauri and The Other-"

"I haven't been distant." I lied; I suppose I should tell him the truth before this drags out any longer. "It's just… You've been acting really weird and I think it's my fault so-"

"What do you mean?" He looked utterly confused.

"Well, you've been… Nicer. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, it's really not. I'm just not use to it. You went from being totally heartless to… This" I gestured towards him. "It's weird."

He simply laughed at what I said.

"Do you see what I mean, your not you."

"Is that all?"

"What else could there be?"

"Nothing."

Then it occurred to me that he turns blue when he touches the casket and he doesn't like his frost giant form.

"You look really awesome in your blue form…" I said quietly. He looked up again, almost dangerously. I smiled.

"See, this is the you I'm use to."

His features soften and he simply smiled to himself. He stared at me analyzing my face like he usually does, he also slowly moved closer. I still wasn't use to this but I tried to just not blush. I wasn't going to let him laugh at me in that big head of his this time.

He stopped inches away like he usually did. Of course my dumbass had to react the wrong way. Instead of just letting him have his jerk moment of where he does that and says something he notices I just closed the distance. Really, why am I so stupid!

Thankfully someone opened the door, I pulled away quickly and I looked to see it was the janitor.

"Sorry I…" I lost my words and just left abruptly. Super genius move… NOT! I'm sure from that I'll get the old grouchy him back, only with added awkwardness. I'm so stupid! Damn it why am I so stupid! I needed a distraction before I started banging my head against a wall.

The first person I ran into was good ol' Cappy. Why not make friends with the guy?

**A/N:** I'm sorry to say that I wont be able to update for awhile, I'm going to be moving soooo…. Yeahhh… Not to worry though I'll update as soon as I can. Reviews are always welcome, good or bad I like them ALL. Till next time! –Insert super nerdy smilie face here.-


	10. Rendezvous

**Chapter 9**

**Rendezvous **

ALEXANDRIA'S POV

I had a long day, I hadn't seen much of anyone today. I locked myself into my assigned room and hoped I wouldn't have to face Loki.

"_Hey Cappy!"_

"_Hey. What is it?"_

"_Nothing just… Would it be possible for me to walk around outside? Like through the city? Or is that forbidden?"  
_

"_Well… I suppose you could but I'm not sure if you should go out there alone."_

"So I need an escort." I was disappointed.

"_Yeah, I'd go with you but we're all a little busy."_

"_It's fine. I just stay inside then."_

"_I'll come get you when I'm done running errands, you look like you need some fresh air."_

So that's how I got here, on my bed just studying my poor broken blade. It wasn't much to begin with, it was basically part of those concrete cutters but with electrical tape for the hilt, basically a shiv. I sighed into my pillow.

There was a knock on my door but I just ignored it, I didn't want to go with Cappy anymore. They knocked again, he's persistent. After a few moments of hearing him knock I got irritated and looked over at the door with a glare.

"Cappy I can't go out anymore, I'm sick." I said from behind the door and let my face fall into the pillow again. It seemed to work but then the knock started again. I covered my ears with the pillow and just tried to will them away. The knocking finally stopped. But then I heard the door open, I was pretty sure I locked it? I looked over to see it was the very person I was trying to avoid. Why does the world hate me?

"Look I'm sorry for what I did, if you came here to yell at me lets just get that over with."

"I came here to ask if there is anything you know about this Thanos. It appears that everyone here is wondering what to expect." His face was blank. I was glad he wasn't mad but this somehow hurt a lot more than it should of.

"There's not much to tell. He's ridiculously strong and really plain. The only thing special about him is, he's in love with Death. He does everything to try and impress her, and she feels really nothing for the poor guy. He probably plans to attack Asgard first to get his Infinity Gauntlet and then here to try and attract the love of his life. That's really all you have to worry about."

"He is in love with Death?"

"Madly in love, he turned Deadpool immortal because he was flirting with her. So he's more than likely the jealous type."

"… I see." He started leaving and stopped at the door. "If you are in need of anything I will be close by." Then he left. That was unexpected. It was relieving yet hurtful, so why did I get up and follow him?

"Wait Loki!" I ran out to the door and he stopped mid step and turned around.

"Yes?" He looked back at me with no sign of emotion. This is what I would call instant regret.

"I… Can I talk to you?"

He didn't say anything, he just followed me back into the room. I closed the door after he came in and I sat down on the bed.

"I'm really sorry, about what happened yesterday. I really am. I didn't mean to offend you or make things weird between us. It won't happen again I promise." I looked up at him, waiting fir a response.

He simply laughed a bit and looked at me amused.

"Soooo…. Am I forgiven? Or do I have to make up for it somehow? Or-"

He put his hand over my mouth to silence me. "Your rambling." He removed his hand and I looked down knowingly. I tended to do that a lot these days.

"Sorry…"

"Is that all your going to do? Apologize over everything you do?" he said plainly.

Ouch, that was kind of mean. I looked up at him to see he had a bored expression on his face.

"No… Not just that… I wanted to tell you something too…"

"What is it?"

"I… Ilikeyoualot." I said it all really fast, I half hoped he didn't understand me.

"Was that so hard?" He smiled mischievously.

I looked up at him with disbelief, that jerk!

"I wondered how long it'd take you to tell me or act upon it. I'll admit you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would without acting upon it."

I threw my pillow at his face. "Your such a jerk!"

He simply blocked the attack and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards him. I land right beside him, my face just a few inches from his. He had a smile on his face. He held my right arm by the wrist, which was the same arm that held my pillow. I blushed at the closeness and I tried to pull away but it was no use.

With his other hand he cupped my face and brushed his lips up against mine. I froze, what was he doing? Was this real? Or is this just some new level of cruelty?

"Behave yourself." He smirked. I wasn't sure how to react but my grip on my pillow wavered and it fell from my hand.

Just then someone else came to knock at the door. I quickly got up and went to the door.

"We have a plan of how to lure their leader out. You are going to be the bait." Tony was the one at the door. Great, I'm bait… Why do I have the feeling that I'm being sent to the sharks?

"Should I be worried?" Too late, I was worried.

"You'll be fine kiddo." With that he walked off. Oh god I was getting thrown to the sharks. I slowly closed the door and just hit my head against it. I stood there like that for awhile before I heard Loki get up from the bed and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me. I thought back to how this habit of his even started.

I remembered how every time I got overwhelmed by something I'd hug him. Or if he was bothered I'd give him a hug. I had gotten him mad at me multiple times because I did that. But I think secretly he liked it because he never once acted on any of those threats… Hmmm, if he does this to comfort me, does that mean he cares about me? Or he just feels uncomfortable seeing me distressed? Or is it just that he feels the need to do so, that way I'm not in his way… That last one is probably it… In fact this whole facade is probably because I'm in the way.

"Loki… Am I a burden to you?" Why should I be worried about this?

"No."

"Are you sure?" I didn't believe him, he's the God of Lies after all.

"Would I lie to you?" He gave a playful smile.

"Yes." I said plainly, instantly his smile faded.

"The answer was no." He looked a little annoyed.

"But I you have." And he probably still is, I turned away to go out the door.

"I wouldn't lie about this."

I turned around to face him and saw that he was staring at me with a sincere face. I was suddenly uncomfortable by how close he was.

ALESHA'S POV

I had just arrived at Lexie's house to get some papers that the doctors needed. I opened the garage door with its code and went into the house. I found everything looked different from the last time I was here. I decided to poke around a bit. I found some weird document papers lying on the table. I went over to it and saw that it was her but it wasn't her information? At least not the one I knew… I looked at the folder and saw that she had gone through at least seven different identities. Elizibeth Conner, Samantha Rivers, Amora Smith, Spencer Radimir, Ellen Moore, Marie Bennet, Alexandria Clarks.

Who was she really?

I looked through for her real papers, they all had different medical records, although they all had something to do with memory loss. Four of them had successful lobotomies. Elizibeth Conner, she had a lobotomy at the age of ten for severe schizophrenia. She was separated at a young age from her mother when in a riot against a stem cell research facility. The riot said to be so bad that her mother was killed after being shot by someone at the riot.

Amora Smith, she had one at the age of seventeen for severe paranoia of being conspired against. She had gotten into a car accident at a young age, her whole family had died and she was the only survivor, which in the end drove her to believe that the orphanage she was sent to was trying to poison her. She suffered from anorexia until she one day got adopted by a family, she slowly began eating again but developed a strange habit of thinking she was being targeted by government officials.

Ellen Moore, had a lobotomy at age five for severe panic attacks. At age four she had been abandoned at a strangers house who had in turn took her to an orphanage. She later became successful in school and was said to be completely healed of her ailments.

Then last, Marie Bennet, she was severely violent and an insane serial killer who simply loved the thrill of a 'hunt' she was lobotomized in hopes of putting her back in society. Her current identity, Alexandria Clarks, had severe amnesia problems ever since she was young. She had hallucinations after the trauma of her mother leaving her in an orphanage.

They all had something in common. They were all either adopted or lost their family at a young age. Did I really know her as well as I thought?

LOKI'S POV

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I wasn't sure why but my attachment to her had increased.

"I'll be fine… I think." That answer would not suffice.

"And if something goes wrong? What of than?"

"Then either I die a horrible death, or just get severely broken. Just relax, I'm just a puny mortal to you anyway." She said simply. She was irritating me with her sarcasm, I suppose this is what I get for my sincerity.

I felt her wrap her arms around me, I simply rested my chin on the top of her head. Instantly my irritation left me. How did I let myself care for a mortal? She was such a hassle yet I couldn't just leave her to fend for herself. I had convinced myself for so long it was because she was a loyal servant but when I look at her now I see I was just naïve.

"Alexandria… If this is successful and we do win the war… What will happen to you when I return to Asgard?" I didn't mean to say this thought aloud but I didn't realize what I said till it was too late. She had already heard me and looked up at me. She searched my eyes with her cerulean ones.

"Is the God of Mischief really worried about a puny mortal like me?" She teased.

I couldn't help but give a weak smile at her; I pressed my lips against hers. I ran my fingers through her oddly colored hair. It was strange, in the time she was with me, two years yet her hair never once changed, it never grew, her skin wouldn't even scar. I found this strange; there were many times I'd wonder if she was even mortal. This was the second year with her and nothing had changed.

She reached up to give me a chaste kiss on my nose before wondering off. I could only hope things would go well.

ALESHA'S POV

I went to her room and went to her safe and dug through her things for the key to her safe. I ended up just lock picking it and taking out its contents. I had found her _real_ papers, at least that's what I assumed.

There wasn't very much to go on. There was a social security card, a birth certificate, and a picture of a woman and child. The face of the woman was cut of and only her chin was visible, it looked burned at the top. The child was a toddler with short brown hair and blue eyes. It was Lexie… I looked back at the identification papers and noticed they were all damaged pretty bad, the numbers were faded and burned, the name on both was either half there or simply gone. I put it in the light to see what I could make out from it.

There were letters missing in between. I wondered what her actual name was, if she even knew herself. I noticed a couple journal entries were in here as well.

_July 17th _

_I had a strange dream of a woman I called out to as 'Mommy.' She had left me at a building with doctors. I'm not sure why but it seems really familiar… Like it's happened before…_

_August 28th_

_I have been having strange dreams, I only remember bits and pieces of it, but some of them are the same, played over and over during my time here in the hospital. But I can only remember when I'm dreaming._

I quickly put these back and closed the safe. She had no idea who she was, so she's been searching for who seems the most fitting to be.

I started getting another call again. This time I simply listened after pressing the answer button.

There was more static but this time it was interrupted by a small almost inaudible voice.

"Can you hear me… Please… I… Alesha…" It _was_ her.

"Lexie?" Had she woken up from the coma? The line dropped and I quickly drove myself to the hospital. When I got there she was still in the coma, only she had slight bruises on her skin.

"It looks like she's only getting worse. She's not going to make it." The nurse said from behind me. I turned to face her.

"Is there anything you can do for her?"

"…I know it's unusual… Unheard of even, but all we can offer is to pull the plug. She seems to be getting worse and worse, her vitals have been erratic, if you choose not to I understand, just know that she might die from all this strain… The choice is yours."

"I…" I was at a loss of what to say. What would she want?

ALEXANDRIA'S POV

"You shall be a worthy sacrifice to death." I was staring in horror at my capturer.

"Let her go!" I heard Loki's voice.

"You failed to give me the Tesseract once; clearly a warning wasn't clear enough for you." I felt him drop me to the floor and place his foot on my upper back. I whimpered in pain, I felt so helpless. Apparently Thanos expected this to be done and was prepared.

"Loki…" When was I so use to calling him to help me? I couldn't do much for myself given the situation. I was going to die… There was no hope for me. I stopped struggling when I realized something. Why had I even thought that I had a chance against them? What made me think that things would go well here?

I started laughing to myself, at my stupidity. I felt free, like there was nothing to worry about anymore. I was carefree.

My laughing seemed to have startled everyone. I felt myself getting lifted by him and he sneered at me. I couldn't stop laughing, it numbed my wounds. I could no longer feel the pain.

"What amuses you?" He demanded. I didn't respond to him, I only laughed louder. I don't know what came over me, my only assumption was, my sanity is gone or all the endorphins are doing their job.

He threw me to the ground forcefully and I heard a deafening crack. I felt a cold presence. I looked to see a woman in a long dark purple cloak.

"Look I've done this all for you Lady Death! I've killed them all for you." Thanos spoke with glee. The woman looked around uninterested and walked away from him.

"And one day you shall join them." She came to me but before anything could happen Loki had sent a blast of energy towards her and to my side.

"Keep your cold vile hands away from her!"

"You cannot stop the inevitable."

Loki picked me up in his arms still giving her a glare. "I can stop her from dying."

"That is not for you to decide. If she lingers here, her mind will decay and if she wakes, she will die." With that she started walking away.

"What does that mean?" Loki demanded.

"She does not belong here."

I couldn't listen to the conversation anymore, everything had gone black.

Later I woke up in a hospital bed.

**A/N:** Let me know if there's grammar issues or spelling or whatever. I read it over just once, and i was half asleep and excited because well... I lost my little jump drive with the chapter the day I was going to update. I was crushed... Then I found it yesterday and did a little Cicero dance. Yeah that same dance he did when you got that guy to help him fix his wheel. That dance... Okay not really but I was THAT happy haha!


	11. A Piece of Reality

**Chapter 10**

**A Piece of Reality**

ALEXANDRIA'S POV

_She does not belong here._

I barely remembered anything of what, well really anything.

_She does not belong here_

What did that mean? I heard the door open and a man in a long white lab coat came in a long with a few other people.

"How are we feeling today?" The man clad in white was obviously a doctor... But who was everyone else?

"I'm fine... Who are these people?" I looked around to shocked faces. Then everyone seemed to look at one person who seemed offended. I guess it was some sort of unspoken blame? Then the blonde man in a funny red cape started talking to me.

"Do you remember anything at all?" He acted like he knew me, getting in my bubble space. I scooted away from him before answering.

"Don't do that, I like my space... And I don't know?"

"Can you remember anything?" The one that everyone looked at asked. He had brilliant emerald eyes and jet black hair. He walked up closer, I didn't realize he was still talking until I caught myself staring like a school girl. I looked away and tried to think. I looked back at everyone again. There was a somewhat familiar feeling of what should have been comfort. It felt like a weird 'oh I use to know you in grade school' feeling, you weren't sure how to feel basically.

"Did I know any of you?" I looked around again, I jumped a little when I felt someone take my hand. I almost snatched it away but I caught the look in his emerald eyes. They looked sad, almost longing... Kinda like that stalker that wanted to be with you but you've rejected them one to many times.

"I am Loki."

I slowly slipped my hands from him a bit weirded out.

"Did we have some sort of thing going on? I'm really sorry but I don't remember anything." I looked away for a moment then had an idea, if they're my friends then they should have something of mine. Maybe that'll help. "Do any of you have something that might help me remember? Maybe a letter or an object of some sort, notes?"

That seemed to have everyone looking at each other confused. Yeah didn't think so. I laughed to myself, wow, no one in this room knows me.

"What's so funny." I looked up to a man in a black teeshirt with a weird light coming from under it.

"You all expect me to believe you when clearly you have nothing of mine. If you really are friends, where's your proof? So the game is up. Who the hell are you people and where the hell am I?" I looked at everyone sternly.

"Alexandria please..." Loki, if that was even his real name. Reached into his pocket and took out a photo, it was a bit wrinkled from being in his pocket, it even had a burn streak on the side. I looked at it confused, I took it from him studying it. I looked up at him and then the photo. It was me and him, he had a smile plastered on his face. I looked at him and he had an unreadable expression. I wasn't sure what to think, I looked around to see everyone with either the same expression, confused, or a worried expression... Worried? That can't be right.

"I need some time to think about this."

ALESHA'S POV

It hadn't been long since she had crashed and ended up like this. I was glad I didn't go with the doctors odd recommendation. She was getting better, although I will admit her stats seemed weird. She would go from calm to seeming like she was going to die like a flip of a coin.

I worried about her but what I found in her house worried me more. Did she really lose her memory or was that a cover up story for her long list of people she's stolen identities from. It almost made sense when she always refused to talk to me about her past.

I left the hospital with not much of a say, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts. I didn't even realize where I was driving, I was in autopilot right now. I had driven myself to Lexie's house. I explored her house a bit more. I found that there was an odd crack in the bathroom wall, over it was a picture frame of a unicorn. I moved it to see there was punch holes. I noticed a lot of them once I noticed they were hidden by decorative posters and frames. She had to of had some bad anger issues at one point...

ALEXANDRIA'S POV

I sat there in the hospital room alone debating whether or not I should believe what they were telling me. Okay, maybe I did know one of them, but I still worried. The sides were burned, maybe I was hated at one point? Maybe I was just paranoid...

_She does not belong here..._

Why is that the only thing I remember? I was getting frustrated. Maybe a walked would do me some good. I took out all the IV's connected to me and changed into what I assumed was my clothes; a plain black tank top and red shorts. I left the room and started to explore the building. It didn't seem to be a hospital at all? I came across an empty room, nothing special about it but when I went inside I had a weird remembrance of something.

_"Your not my mommy! Mommy said she'd come back for me!"_

_"I am her, calm down little one." A blonde woman with crystalline eyes said to me. She extended her hand out to me and I rejected it._

_"No!" I ran off into the neighborhood as fast as my tiny legs could go. I remembered turning a corner and seeing my actual mother. Her long brown hair, her caramel skin, those vibrant blue eyes, it had to be her! I ran up to her but before I could reach her she got into a taxi car. With only a glimpse of her face I knew it had to be her. I'd know her face anywhere! But where was she going? I followed as much as I could but the taxi drove much faster than what I could even hope to catch up to. I was left by a bridge over the river. _

_I started crying, my mother left me... Abandoned me... She lied to me about coming for me... I started walking aimlessly, I didn't know where I was. I hadn't paid attention to where I was running, now I was lost forever..._

_A stranger stopped to talk to me, it was a man with hair as black as mine and light brown eyes. He had knelt down to eye-level with me._

_"Hey there, I'm Aaron. What's a little girl like you doing all alone?" He sounded worried._

_"My mommy left me... She didn't want me anymore..." I cried out some more. The stranger took my hand in both of his._

_"I'm sure that's not true, she must be worried sick about you-"_

"She's not... I just saw her leave in a taxi..." I wiped my tears away with both my hands. "She's not coming back..."

_"Come with me, maybe I can help you find her." He extended his hand to me after her stood up, waiting for me to come with me. I had the choice to go with him, or go back to that orphanage._

I felt my knees go weak and I collapsed under my own weight. My head was hurting severely. I didn't bother standing up again, I simply sat there holding myself. Was that really true? I was abandoned at an orphanage? I tried to remember more of what happened, of anything really. I didn't get much of anything just a few faces.

I heard the door open but I didn't turn around.

"What are you doing out of bed?" It was a soft velvet voice. I instantly recognized it as Loki's.

"I didn't want to be in there anymore."

"Come, I'll take you ba-"

"No." I said sternly.

"Why not." He started to have a tone with me. I didn't like how he talked to me as if I knew him. Whether I did or not I don't anymore, he should at least be more aware of that.

"I don't like white rooms." After that I remembered a small tidbit of something, a doctor in a white lab coat with a long pick before my left eye. I remember crying in fear of what was to come. Someone held down my head and I was strapped to an over sized chair... No, it wasn't over-sized, I was simply small. I shivered at the memory.

"What's wrong with the color of white?" He asked curiously while he knelt down in front of me. When I looked at him it reminded me of how that stranger had done for me when I was a child, the same curiosity and worry in his eyes.

"What am I to you?"

He shifted uncomfortably and looked down at the floor, he wasn't sure what to say. He thought to himself a moment before looking up at me.

"You are but a loyal servant of mine and I... Do not deserve such loyalty, you are free to do as you please." He stood up and walked away, I was confused? Loyal servant? What?


	12. Amnesia

**Chapter 11**

**Amnesia**

LOKI'S POV

I had awaited anxiously to see Alexandria awaken, after that last endeavor she was in the hospital bed for weeks. Today she had finally awakened, unfortunately she remembered nothing. Her feelings towards me seemed to have disappeared as well. It was almost painful, I wasn't sure when it happened but I had developed feelings for her.

_She does not belong here..._

It almost made sense, I remember Alexandria talking about, what she would call, the_ real_ world. Then there was her journal and its questionable contents...

I had made my way back to her room but noticed she was gone? I had noticed a few rooms down the door was open, curious I went over to find Alexandria sitting on the floor. She seemed to be in shock, she was trembling, her eyes wide with fear, what had happened? She slowly turned to me once I had addressed her, but even then I could see the distance in her eyes. Her defiance of getting back to her room was a bit worrisome.

"What am I to you?" She asked suddenly.

I didn't know what I should say, should I tell her the truth? That she had feelings for me and I would return them... No, I cannot bring myself to condemn her like that. If what that apparition of Death said was true then I must find a way to return her to her rightful realm.

"You are but a loyal servant of mine and I... Do not deserve such loyalty, you are free to do as you please." With that I walked away, if I hadn't I'm sure I would have taken it back and told her otherwise. A familiar pain ached in my chest.

I made my way back to my shared room with Thor, I was thankful he was not present.

ALEXANDRIA'S POV

Little by little I'd get a few tidbits of my memory at random. Not anything useful, simple things of the past, although... There was one unusual remembrance I had gotten, it was of when this picture was taken... With Loki and I... Only I didn't know him as Loki? In fact I don't think I knew him at all.

_"Tom! Tom! Over here!" I was practically jumping out of a crowd. Me and a few other people seemed to have gotten his attention and he came over with a smile on his face._

_"What can I do for you all?" _

_"Will you take a picture with me?" I asked eagerly and hopeful. He smiled and nodded. Others asked the same and he gladly did. I was so happy after I had gotten the picture, I was jumping out of my shoes I was so happy._

_Later that day I had made multiple copies, I hung one on the wall, I glued one into my journal, and another was just in my bag._

After that random memory I thought back on it and took out the picture that Loki gave me... Well I think his actual name was Tom? Maybe I should try that name on him instead.

I glued one into my journal... I have a journal? I should ask around for that too.

The first person I ran into was that guy in the funny red cape. They all had funny costumes.

"Hey... I think I had a journal, do you know where that might be?" I asked him. He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"I believe your writings were in your hands last. Perhaps they are still in your previous room. Allow me to escort you."

His way of talking to me seemed to have changed since the last time we spoke. At least it wasn't for the worst, he seemed to have been taking my memory loss really well. I hadn't been paying much attention to where we were going but it wasn't a long walk from where we were last.

He opened the door for me and I walked in to see a nice room, it had tidy floors, one messy desk, a made bed, a dresser, and mirror. It seemed familiar, almost nostalgic.

An image of me and Loki... or Tom... Whatever his name is, came to my mind, we were so close, he had a smile plastered on his face. I remember there being a strange happy feeling in my stomach. I soon found my journal under the mess on the desk. I opened it and began to look through it. There was a burn streak all over the cover and the sides of each page. I skimmed through it, I began to have a headache from all this information.

I noticed the red cape guy was still standing there in silence and I decided to ask him about Loki.

"Hey what's your name."

"Tis Thor."

"Thor?" It sounded familiar but not quite. Maybe it was a common name? "Thor, what was I to Loki?"

He seemed to look at me oddly for a moment before replying. "You and Loki, from what I know, were close comrades. You were the closest to him during this whole thing."

"What thing?"

"Loki had come here to start a war to gain control over this realm, so he may be king. He had won that battle with your help, but suddenly his army began to rebel against him and they soon revealed they're true intentions. One of your suspicions had proven themselves correct. Now we are at war although, once we win the battle Loki and I must return to Asgard."

I wasn't sure why but that last part sent a small wave of pain, I didn't understand why, nor did I ask.

"I see..." I didn't question him further, I merely excused myself, book in hand and found myself aimlessly walking. I looked through the journal once more and skimmed through the last few pages. They had explained how I was supposed to be some sort of bait, that everything should go just fine. My last few encounters had apparently broken me much, but strangely I had recovered faster than normal.

Now that I thought about it, if I had been in the hospital bed that would mean this plan as me being bait failed. Seeing as how I had woken up with no memory it must have gone terribly wrong. Although I had started getting a few minor memories back so I suppose it wasn't permanent, only a matter of time before I remember everything. Then another memory came to mind.

_"I'll be taking that now mortal." Loki was walking towards me, I was cornered._

_"You'll have to catch me…" I looked around for an exit but my mind was too much in panic to think straight. What was I to do? I had wanted the scepter really bad but was it really worth risking my life?_

_Loki lounged at me to take the scepter but I refused to give it up. I was losing the battle quickly but out of impulse I tried a method that seemed like a for sure escape. I pulled myself towards him and planted a quick kiss on him. It stunned him long enough for me to run away._

I wasn't sure but that remembrance wasn't as pleasant as the previous one had been... Perhaps I should go talk to him again. Something about what he said last doesn't seem right, it's senseless actually. I want answers, I am to impatient to just wait for my memories to come back, if they all come back at all.

**A/N:** So I'm thinking a few more chapters before the grand finale. The next few chapters should be A LOT longer... I would've added more to this chapter but my head REALLY hurts, I've had this dumb fever since yesterday, so as soon as I feel better I should be updating this all that way to the end... Oh and a happy tale of my life, I'm finally a piano teacher! XD I'm so excited! I start this Friday! So far it's just one student but things like these spread like poison.


	13. Reality Hits Hard

**Chapter ****12**

**Reality Hits Hard**

ALEXANDRIA'S POV

A week had passed by and nothing seemed to come back, I had almost lost all hope of gaining them back. I had read through the journal thoroughly and had discovered losing my memory was a normal thing that usually happened... It almost scared me. It wasn't until that afternoon that I really got anything back, it was by accident.

I was talking to Black Widow about Loki when suddenly I had a random and very terrifying remembrance.

_I remembered my mother and her friends were in the same room, I was five at the time and I had walked in to ask her to make me something to eat but before I could ask one of her friends had got up and started fighting with one of the others. Soon after she pulled out a pen from my mothers desk and she stabbed the other girls eyes out. The others got up and tried to stop her but she ended up killing all except my mom. She broke of of the girl's neck and another she ripped her jaw off. The last one she simply beat until she stopped moving. My mother had gotten the bug poison and sprayed her face with it and got up and ran towards the door whee I was. She noticed me and grabbed me on her way to the car. As she started the car the other girl had ran out towards us and broke the wind shield. _

_We ended up driving off and she run after us. When I looked back to see if she was still behind us at the four way stop light I saw her get run over by a truck. I was shaking..._

"_I'm sorry but it's the only way she'll be able to forget about that trauma." The man in the white lab coat was talking to mommy._

"_But isn't that inhumane?" Mommy sounded scared..._

_Then I remembered the cops coming. Being in court and then I was sent out of the room. Later mommy was crying and holding me. She wouldn't say what was wrong, her hazel eyes were glazed over in tears and her black hair stuck to her wet face. Then that's when it happened. I was waking with her to a building. She said she would be back, she promised, no matter how long it would take._

_Then the nurse came in and then that's when I saw it. The iron ice pick over my left eye. I remembered feeling nothing afterward. I felt numb, I couldn't really move, it was hard to think, or really anything for that matter. Then I fell asleep._

"Is everything alright?" I looked up to Natasha, she looked worried.

I was trembling. I had already forgotten what we were taking about. I got up and left without saying a word. I could feel the tears streaming down my face along with a feeling of paranoia. I turned the corner and looked into the room I stayed in and another flash of memory came back.

"_Mother why is it the leaves fall in October?" The one I called mother simply looked and smiled at me, her crystalline eyes contrasting with her brown hair._

"_Because the trees are going to sleep for the winter." She smiled at me for the last time that day before leaving me in some building, she said she would be back but she never did come back. I would wait for her by the window of the Orphanage and the blonde lady who ran the place would always talk to me. I would always have nightmares of her and a doctor and mommy leaving me but I would wake up and everything would be okay. At first I was convinced it happened but she assured me it never did. Later I got a new mommy, she had long blonde hair and Crystalline eyes..._

I fell to my feet as I started to remember these things. What was causing all of this?

"Alexandria?"

I heard my name... No... it wasn't my name... It was... A wave of pain shot through my head.

"Alexandria are you alright?" I finally noticed it was Loki, he had worry in his tone. I turned around not bothering to wipe the tears off my face.

"Is that really my name?... And is your name really Loki?"

He furrowed his brow in slight confusion.

"Yes it is, as for your name, it was the name you told me. Why do you ask?"

"I've been having memories come back... I realized that the one I called my mother wasn't actually her... I was taken away and placed in another home when I was small." I had stated to tear up again at the mere thought. I felt out of place, I wanted to go home. I reached out to Loki and buried my face in his chest.

ALESHA'S POV

It had been almost a whole two months since the crash and today there was a visitor besides me? I wasn't sure who it was until they came in. It was a woman that looked like she was in her late thirties maybe even forties. She wasn't here long, she simply came to drop off some flowers and asked me a few questions.

"How has she been?"

"She's been... unstable."

"Oh... Well tell her to call this number, her background check has been long done but we never had a number to call her. Can you have he call us?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." With that she left. It was odd.

I looked at the flowers and card. It had a normal 'get well soon' greeting. I shrugged it off. It was a bit weird but I didn't question it.

LOKI'S POV

"Alexandria what is wrong? Everyone is worried, you haven't been eating."

"I've been busy contemplating things." She answered curtly.

"Like what?"

"The world is cruel and I don't think I like people anymore, everyone is fake."

I was taken by surprise at her response, she had been quietly suffering to herself since she started remembering bits of her past. She didn't talk as much anymore. I was almost empathetic with her, perhaps we were much more similar then I had first thought.

"Perhaps you just need some fresh air, come with me." I extended my hand towards her, she looked like she thought about it before accepting. I took us to the old warehouse we used to reside in, it was still in ruin from the Chitauri attack but it would do. I noticed she left my side to go to the balcony, slowly I followed.

"Loki... What magical abilities do you have?"

"Why do you ask?"

"...I don't want to remember anymore. It hurts too much. I don't want to suffer anymore..."

"Even magic cannot completely wipe out memory, it would only be sealed away. Your curiosity is too great for you to even hope to leave it that way as well."

"... Then please tell me there is something worth remembering."

"... You had feelings for me before you lost your memories, I suppose that's better than what you've remembered."

"Is that why I trust you?" She away from the city and towards me.

"One would think so."

"Did you have feelings back?"

"Well..." I was at a loss of what to say, I wanted to say yes but I also didn't want it to hurt her once she left home. My silver tongue had failed me.

"So that's a no. It's fine, it's not like I remember any of it anyway. I'm sorry for the awkward question." What she said hurt deeply but I said nothing. Perhaps I should've told her the simple truth to end her suffering...

In my pondering I hadn't noticed that she was standing on the railing of the balcony until she spoke.

"It was nice knowing you Loki." She said with a small smile and jumped off. I quickly went to see where she had fallen but she had been okay, she had grabbed onto the ledge of the other building and ran off. I was dumbfounded... She had used me to get her escape. I wasnt sure whether I should be angered or worried.

**A/N:** It's been a rrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllll llllyyyyy long while since I've updated and I'm sorry! But here's the update. I hope you enjoyed! Please review, I want some constructive criticism.


	14. From Fiction to Reality

**Chapter ****13**

**From Fiction to Reality  
**

ALEXANDRIA'S POV

I felt free but I also felt loss. I had feelings for someone who had none for me, it was hurtful but not as bad as all the hurt before it. I was kind of glad he told me, it means I was happy at one point. I smiled to myself but soon that smile was gone when I felt someone lunge onto me. I fell to the floor and I looked up to see it was a strange humanoid. It quickly purged a spear through my stomach. I screamed in pain, I couldn't really comprehend this but soon others revealed themselves from the shadows and one in dark robes had come up to me.

"Seems like you are alone this time mortal." He grabbed me by the throat and I tried gasping for air as I dangled in the air. "I suppose you will be a fair price for the Asgardian's empty promise."

I felt my lungs burning for needed air. He dropped me to the ground and I writhed in pain.

"Kill her." He ordered and the others came at me. I couldn't do much to defend myself, all I could do was attempt to run.

As I ran off another had jumped on me. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable but it never came. I opened them when I felt someone grab me off the floor. I saw Loki blast a few of the Alien Humanoids with magic and he teleported us away. We were in some Hotel Room. He placed me on the bed and started to heal me. He didn't say anything to me, maybe he was mad at me for leaving like that.

"Don't ever do that again." His voice sounded angry but it wavered slightly at the end.

"You didn't have to save me."

He didn't say anything in return.

"So why did you do it?"

"Because I care about you." He sat down next me after he was done healing the wound. I sat up and looked into his emerald eyes, they had many mixed emotions it was hard to tell what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry to have cursed you with that." I looked away but I felt his hand guide my head back to look at him and he leaned in towards my face and rested his forehead on mine.

"That's what I though it was at first too, but I've realized it's not a curse." With that he closed the distance between us. I felt a warm feeling in my stomach, I could feel my cheeks heating up as well. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Alexandria... you didn't let me tell you, but I do harbor feelings for you."

I smiled but felt a pain in my head in that instant. It quickly grew unbearable and I held my head.

_I was walking alone to the bus stop, I just got off from work and I was heading home tired when I received a call._

_"Hello?" I tiredly answered the phone._

_"Hey Lexie, it's been awhile. Wanna go eat at Ihop with me? I'll spot for you."_

_I thought for a moment before agreeing with Alesha.  
_

_"Sure... Which one?"_

_"The one by Wal*Mart."  
_

_I suppose I could, I'll just stop by at home and change then go eat with her. It shouldn't be too bad right?  
_

_"... Alright, I'll be there in ten..."_

_"Alright see you then." She said happily before hanging up._

_The bus was there as soon as the call ended and I got on. I went straight to the back and awaited for my stop.  
_

_As soon as I got home I got ready and left again.  
_

_When I arrived she asked me how I had been and explain her dire situation. In all honesty I wasn't too excited to hear all of it, then she gave me car keys? It was nice of her but it had to have some purpose, after all she was a con artist.  
_

_That's when I remembered the crash and how I got here and everything else...  
_

I noticed that Loki was holding me and rubbing my back to try and help ease my pain. It was kind of sweet but so unlike him.

I have to get home. I can't stay here, as much as I would like to I know I can't but how?

The next day I got out of bed and gathered my things. I left Loki sleeping in the bed alone and silently left to the bathroom. I had to find a way back? Obviously Near death experience wasn't enough. I soon left the bathroom to find something to eat in the small kitchen but found nothing.

How would I find a way home? And now that I know about Loki's feelings... How do I leave that when clearly I don't want to.

I heard foot steps come into the room. I smiled and turned thinking it was Loki but it was someone else entirely. I was mortified at the sight, the person was in blood stained close and was missing an arm and in the other he had a gun. That was the last image I had before everything went black.

I gasped when I awoke and found myself in a hospital bed.

"Your Awake!" I felt arms wrap themselves around me. I was almost hopeful that it was Loki but the voice was much to feminine and too small a stature.

"Alesha?"

"You've been out for two and a half months, how are you feeling?"

Just two and a half months? But I had spent almost three years with Loki and... It was a dream...

"Not good... I want to get out of this hospital room... Can you take me home?"

"Yeah. I'll get the doctor back in here and we'll be going okay?"

I watched her leave the room and I felt tears stream down my face, it was all just a dream... I hadn't actually met any of the Avengers or Loki and see any of the things happen. All it took was a real death to wake up... If I had only known sooner before all this...

_Whats it like to remember everything?_

**A/N:** No it's not finished yet! Just keep reading.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Was It Really All Just a Dream?**

ALEXANDRIA'S POV

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes as soon as I heard talking coming closer to the room, very soon the door opened and the doctor came in.

"It's good to see you up." The doctor smiled and I half smiled back.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to run a few tests and then your good to go."

I sighed inwardly and let him do his tests. I just wanted to be home, I contemplated a few things in my mind.

LOKI'S POV

I had awakened to see that neither Alexandria or her things we're in the room, I began to feel a bit of dread and disappointment. I got myself dressed and made my way to the small kitchen but stopped at the doorway at the sight before me. I could feel anger and sorrow boiling up inside me. I went over to the body on the ground which only further proved it was Alexandria's body.

She was lifeless on the floor surrounded in a pool of her own blood. She was still warm, she had died recently. Perhaps I could save her then! I began to heal her wound and try to bring her back from the dead. Although to no avail my magic did not work. I continued to try in vain, the more I realized it would not work the more I began to shake in my sorrows.

I heard something from behind me I turned to see it was Thor. I could barely make out the confusion on his face because my tears made my vision blurry.

"Brother, what has happened to Alexandria?" He came over to kneel down beside me. I remained silent as my attention went back to Alexandria.

I hadn't remembered the last time I had broke down like this, let alone in front of Thor.

"I am sorry brother..."

I said nothing in return, I simply continued to look at Alexandria's corpse, that's when I noticed something odd. There were faint footprints that lead off to the open kitchen window. Without thinking I followed the faded footprints. Thor's questionings went unheard to me. Once I was outside it occurred to me that the footprints ended but were no longer human. The Chitauri had followed us...

Rage built up inside me and I stormed off, I ignored my brothers calls and simply went on a killing spree. This world had become overwhelmed in Chitauri, no one could be trusted.

ALESHA'S POV

It had been awhile since I last talked to Alexandria since she woke from her coma. She refused to leave her house. It was then that I found the opportunity to ask about the papers I had found. She gave me a brief explanation, it didn't really tell me much. Simply in her past she used to steal identities. She never said why she only said that she needed to. It worried me greatly as to why she wouldn't tell me, was she afraid to tell me?

I decided to give her a call.

"Hello?" She sounded tired.

"Hey Lexie how are you doing?"

"Sick."

"Still? Maybe you should see a doctor." She had been worrying me. Whatever has had her sick had been persistent on staying. All the medicine I had gotten her was still not working.

"Maybe... I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." She hung up before I had the chance to say bye. Had she been sick because of her depression? It wasn't unheard of to go into depression after a coma, that had been a lot of stress on her but... It still worried me.

ALEXANDRIA'S POV

Four months had passed since I had woken up from this coma I had, I know I was only dreaming but that didn't explain why I was still so hurt about it. I usually had dreams where I like a guy, things almost work out and I wake up. Why was this one so different? Could it had been the part of I slept with him?

I could feel a warm flush on my cheeks when I had thought back at the last night we had together. I shook my head, it couldn't have been that, people have wet dreams all the time. I could even name a few times where I've had a couple and this had never been the result from waking up from them.

Maybe a dream when your in a coma and a normal dream are different? Maybe because I was in a coma the dream made me feel like I lived almost three of my years there. Maybe the time difference is what was tricking my head into thinking it was real...

I sighed aggravated, this was not what I should be focusing on. Maybe I should listen to Alesha and just go see a doctor about the sickness. No matter how much I take to calm my stomach it doesn't work. Maybe they can prescribe something better.

I got up and got ready to leave to the clinic. I packed my usual snacks and a bag just in case I ruin my car again. Only this time the interior instead of the exterior.

Once I got there I filled out the usual papers, went to the waiting room and waited to be called. Once the nurse called my name I followed her so she can check my blood pressure. Apparently it was low, after that she lead me to a room to wait for the doctor. Another hour to wait. I didn't mind too much, I was just bored and left to my thoughts.

Laying here on the bed reminded me of when I woke up, it made me a little sad to think that. I began to fall asleep but the door opened and I woke up again, only feeling tired.

"Hello Alexandria, how are you feeling today?"

"Not good." I sat up and began to explain what had been ailing me. He listened and then asked a few questions about it. The usual response was take a urine test and since I was too dehydrated. I had a date with an IV needle for some saline. Yay me! … Well not really. The saline was first since I didn't feel the need to use the bathroom and I began to fall asleep again.

_I woke up in a funny glass coffin thingy. I was surrounded by flowers and white roses and I looked like I was in some sort of crypt thing. I opened the coffin lid and got up, I felt really stiff so I decided to stretch a bit. It helped and I got out of the coffin._

_I walked over to the stone door and opened it. There I found it was a normal house room? I looked behind me to see there was a kitchen behind me. It looked familiar but I shrugged it off and began to walk around the room. I found Loki laying down on the couch, he looked really hurt. It made me worry and I quickly went over to him. I touched his face, he stirred a bit but didn't wake up. I gave him a chaste kiss on his forehead and noticed a sharpie on the ground._

_I felt a bit mischievous and began to write on him. I started with his face, I drew a little heart on his right cheek and then on his forehead I wrote "Loki'D." I giggled to myself as I got bold. I pulled his shirt up and wrote by his pants line. I wrote "Alexandria was here! Yeah that's right. Be jealous of it!" _

_I laughed a little and got his other hand and wrote a simple "I heart you." I tried to think of something girly to put on him but all I could think off was just putting a mustache on him. I capped the sharpie and put it next to me on the ground. _

_I started messing with Loki's hair and that's when he started to wake up. I smiled as I saw his emerald eyes fluttered open. He seemed dazed for a moment when suddenly realization hit him and he sat up too fast. He had forgotten he was wounded and hurt himself. I made him lay back down. _

_That's when I realized I needed to use the bathroom. Well this dream was coming to an end then._

"_Alexandria... How..?"_

"_Your so cute with all that ink on your face." I laughed as he looked at me confused but then he randomly turned on me. I felt fear hit me as I felt his hands go around my neck. _

"_Your not her... Your simply a Chitauri soldier in disguise!"_

_Instinct kicked in as I reached to get his side, I remembered he was ticklish there. I could use that to get away. His grip wavered and I took the opportunity to escape. I ran off but I tripped. _

I jolted when I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I opened my eyes.

I found that I was in the hospital bed and the nurse had woken me up. She smiled at me and said I was having a nightmare and to calm down. I immediately calmed down and sat up slowly. She asked if I was ready for the urine test. I nodded taking the cup with me to go do my bussiness.

I came back and waited in the room again. It wasn't long til the doctor came in again with the results.

"Now I'm not sure how your going to feel about this but... Congratulations!"

I looked at him weird and repeated him. "Congratulations? For what?"

"Your four months pregnant."

"Your... kidding right? That makes no sense I'm not even showing any plump belly or anything."

"It's not common but that's usually due to lack of needed nutrients and-"

"I haven't even been in bed with a guy, like ever! And I know for a fact that I am not A-sexual."

He gave me an odd look and simply went on about what I should eat, what I shouldn't eat, what I should and shouldn't do. The basics about being preggo. I simply took the advice and left and wondered about this.

Four months? I thought about it but the only thing I could think of that was clearly not a possibility was the last time I was with Loki before I woke up from that coma.

It weirded me out a lot but really that really was the first and only guy I've had in bed with me. I mean it's impossible because it didn't really happen... Right?

I wasn't really there for three years it was all in my head... Right?

**A/N:** _Happy Birthday, to me! =) _

I figure since it's my birthday and I'm going to be getting presents, I should give you all the pressent of the last chapter and the choice of getting a squeal to this. Do you all want a squeal? Or you all good with just this


	16. Authors Note

**HEY GUYS!**

So I decided that Yes I will make a sequel to this story, excited? Cuz I am hahaha! I just hope my grammar isnt as bad as the first one... I will edit it as best I can then have someone else edit it after so just watch out for it


End file.
